The DigiGod
by Taichi14
Summary: Tai has a secret that he lived with all his life and it all comes out in the open on his 17th birthday. There will be Taito,Takari,Koumi I am going back to the first chapters and redoing them a bit.
1. Prolouge

Taichi14: Hi, I'm back and ready for a new story. I hope you all like it, it took me a while to come up with this idea (3 years to be exact.)

The Digi-God

By: Taichi14

Prologue

Digi-Gods, one of the most unknown creatures in the Digiworld. Some say it was created by mating humans with Digimon, or Digital monsters. Legends say they too have great powers that can grant immortality alongside the powers of controlling the elements; fire or water;plus other more uqnie powers like mind reader and healing. But sadly they were destroyed 12 years or a million years in Digitime.

Many Digimon still believe that there is still one left, the one which started it all, the King and his name was Taichi. He was the first ever Digi-God to ever to be made. After he was born, he created a city for other Digi-Gods to live in, it was called Miracle Valley. Taichi lived in the center of the city in a place called the Castle of Courage and it was where the source of all power in the Digital World was kept protected from evil forces, who wanted to rule over the land.

Miracle Valley was a peaceful place until evil attacked and destroyed everything. King Taichi use all his power to try and protect the city, but Darkdragonmon was to strong and Taichi had to use all his power to kill him. At the end of the battle, Taichi use all his strength, so was thrown into the human world to regain his power. No one has seen him since.

A legend says that a Digi-God takes 12 years to regain power.

The rest of the Digi-Gods were destroyed before Taichi could save them, but Taichi did save the Digital World from being control by evil.

All we know about these creatures is that they live forever, but if they die, it takes 100 years to be remade like a Digimon.

All that is left of Miracle Valley is the Castle of Courage, which lays in ruin surrounded by a valley of craters fill with hot lava.

Over the years, evil has taken refuge there.

But are story starts 12 years ago, right after the battle ended…


	2. Chapter 1

**The Digi-God**

**By: Taichi14**

**Chapter1**

**It Starts…**

**It was a cold dark rainy night and a boy with big bushy brown hair that stood a foot above his head, that stuck out a in all directions. He had goggles hanging around his neck and he laid unconscious on a park bench. A couple walked by and noticed the sleeping boy on the bench.**

**"Dear look!" said the women with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.**

**"Honey, it's a boy and seems to be very young, lets take him home" said the man with brown spiky hair.**

**They pick up the boy and carry him to their house.**

**When they got to their home they placed him on the couchand began to cook dinner.**

**After the couple went to the other room, the boy opened one eye to check out the new area. He sat up and jumped off the couch. He wondered around the room to see if this would be a good home. Before he could continue, he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned to see the lady who took him in with her husband behind her**

**"Oh..my…you are awake ,umm, are you okay, do you want a drink…",said the women, the boy stopped listening and began to think of a way to let him stay.**

**"Umm..hi, I'm Taichi, umm…is there anything you want in exchange for me being here?" asked the boy.**

**"Tai…chi, um, you don't have to give us anything.. You are welcome here." said the lady.**

**"No, I must because I give the human I live with one wish." Said Taichi.**

**"Really…wait…why did you call us humans, aren't you a human?"asked the husband.**

**"No, I am a Digi-God, I am from the Digiworld. I was thrown into this world to recharge my power. I also have enough power to grant you one wish." said Taichi with a grin.**

**The two people looked at Taichi as he was crazy. Taichi stood there and smiled.**

**"If you want proof, all you have to do is wish." said Taichi as the couple stared at him with confused faceses.**

**"Umm…ok…we wish for a baby girl and her name will be Hikari." said the lady as her wish.**

**"As you wish." said Taichi as he snapped his fingers.**

**Soon there was a small girl resting in the ladies arms. The couple looked at the baby in disbelief. They looked at Taichi and saw his eyes glow orange for a few seconds and then go back to chocolate brown. The woman screamed and backed away.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU…you…THING?!" yelled the man as he pointed at Taichi. **

**"I am a Digi-God and since I granted your wish I must stay here for 12 years, so when I turn 17, you are allowed to kick me out if you wish." Said Taichi as his eyes flashed orange again.**

**The couple backed up in fear and nodded to the contract they just sealed. The woman looked down at the baby and hugged her close.**

**"I won't let that mean thing hurt, my little hikari." She whispered to the baby as she rocked it back and forth with a smile.**

**4 years later...**

**Taichi was enjoying another day playing soccer at the pork near his house. Taichi now was a young eight year old boy with a passion for sports. At this time Taichi was trying to break his record for how many times he could bounce a ball on his head when he heard a yell.**

**"Leave me and my brother alone!" yelled a spiky blonde hair, blue eyed boy, who was protecting a younger blonde hair blue eyed boy with a white hat on his head.**

**"Oh, so you want us to leave you alone, well I don't think so blondie, your little brother there ran into me and he's not getting away with it." said the bully with long black hair, with a scar under his left eye and hazel eyes.**

**Back with Taichi, he was still debating if he should help them or not, but being Taichi he had to help them. He placed his ball and aimed for the bully. He kicked with all his might. The ball ended up hitting the back of the bullies head.**

**"What the hell was that?" yelled the bully as he turned towards were the ball came from.**

**There stood Taichi with his famous grin. The bully ran towards Taichi with an angry face with his hand in a fist.**

**"You stupid little punk, how dare YOU!" yelled the bully as he charged forward. "I'll kill you!"**

**"Man, humans are all the same." Said Taichi to himself as he jumped over the bully using the bully's face as a footstep.**

**The bully went down and was out cold. Taichi took his chance to run over to the two blondies.**

**"You didn't have to do that, I could've taken him myself." Said the older blonde.**

**"Matt be nice, he saved us, we should say thanks." Said the little boy.**

**"Fine Teeks, I will…thanks…." Said the blonde, with a glare.**

**The little blonde elbowed the older one in the rib.**

**"I'm sorry, my brother Matt is being a meanie, but he really is nice, oh my name is T.K., nice to meet you…umm…what's your name anyway?'' asked T.K.**

**"Taichi and your welcome." Said Taichi.**

**"Umm…can I call you Tai?" "It's easier to say then Taichi." asked T.K.**

**"Sure, I like the sound of that…Tai…hmm…yea…I do like it." thought Tai.**

**"Matt! T.K! Time to go home!" yelled a young adult blonde woman.**

**"Come on TK, time to go." Said matt as he took Tk's hand.**

**"Hope to see you again !" said TK as he waved good-bye.**

**Taichi waved good-bye and walked back over to his soccer ball and went home. **

**Later that night, a strange egg came out of the computer. Tai's so called sister, Hikari or Kari, for short, was the one drawn to it the most. Tai kept wondering why was a digi-egg here in this world.**

**The next morning his so called mom left to go shopping. Hikari kept holding the egg and wouldn't let it go. During the past couple of years came with her language using and whistle. Ever so often she would blow on her whistle, which hurt Tai's ears.**

**"Kari, maybe we should use it as a soccer ball…no…it might break…huh, Kari wered you goo?"asked Tai as he turned around from cooking eggs for breakfast.**

**Tai ran from the kitchen and made his way around the hall. He found Kari standing in the doorway. The egg was rolling on the floor and it stood up. The egg began to crack and soon two little yellow eyes stared at them. Whatever it was broke out and ran under the bed.**

**Tai got a great idea and threw his goggles at it. The little black puffball like thing, started to blow bubbles at them both.**

**"Feels like were taking a bubble bath." Said Tai as he got up from the floor.**

**Kari was still under the bed blowing her whistle, she was making up some tune and the puffball sang it back with even more bubbles coming out.**

**Soon Kari got that little puffball out from under the bed. Kari started to feed it chocolate she had found.**

**"Hey where did you get that chocolate from…hey wait, that's my…" sait Tai as he started to pout and cross his arms.**

**Out of nowhere the phone went to pick it up.**

**"Hello, Kamayi residence, Tai speaking…" said Tai.**

**"TAICHI! IZZY said you're the one who threw up in my hat." Yelled a girl named Sora, Who had short red or adrum hair,with hazel eyes.**

**During the phone call all the technology in the house started to go crazy.**

**"TH…hey…AI…"said Sora as the phone died. **

**"What my luck?" said Tai as he hung up the phone and ran back to Kari in their bedroom. "AHH…it's change…"**

**Kari was now holding a round pink ball with red eyes and bunny like ears. Kari looked down at it and whistled.**

**"Hi, what's your name?" asked Kari to the pink bunny **

**"Koromon." Answered the pink bunny.**

"**Whats your names?"**

**"I'm Kari, Kar-I, and he's Tai, T-a-i." said Kari as she pronounced their names slower the second time.**

**"Hi Kari-Kari, Tai-Tai." Said Koromon with a smile.**

**"Why do you talk to him and only whistle at me?" asked Tai as he walked over to them.**

**Tai's POV**

**Later that night another electric surge was happening and I was still fast asleep on the bed. Kari began blowing on her whistle, trying to wake me up. She blew with all her might, which woke me finally.**

**"Huh…I'm up…huh…Kari, what is it?" I asked as I glared at her.**

**"It's Koromon, something wrong with him." Said Kari as she pointed at the pink bunny as he sat on Kari's bed.**

**"You feed him your liver sticks, didn't you." I yelled at her.**

**Soon another power segue happened, which made Koromon glow and become a large orange lizard, we know as Agumon. He destroyed the bock bed as he digivolved.**

**"Piggyback" asked Kari as she climb on his back.**

**Agumon then jumped out the window landing on my so-called mom's car.**

**"Hey kids what is going on in there. Did ya beak another lamp." Asked the mom.**

**I passed her and out the door.**

**"If she mad about the lamp wait until she sees her car." I yelled as I ran after Kari.**

**Kari and the very large Agumon were walking around town, they were trying to cross the street.**

**"Make sure to watch for cars and look both ways before crossing the street." Said Kari as the other nodded, "Do you even know what a car is?" He shook his head. "Then just be careful." He nodded again.**

**"KARI!" I yelled as Iran down the street. "Where did you go?"**

**As Kari and Agumon crossed the street, a truck came out of nowhere and almost hit them, but Aogunon jumped at the last minute. **

**"Hey what was that!" said one of the men in the truck.**

**"Huh…I don't know, I was sleeping." Said the other.**

**"But you're driving!" yelled the first man.**

**Agumon then saw a bus and started to power up his fire attack.**

**"Koromon! STOP! Mom always says then late, but its not there fought. NO, STOP!KOROMON!" yelled Kari as she began to cry.**

**Then the Agumon saw a plane and fired four Pepper Breath.**

**"Pepper Breath!" yelled Agumon as the balls destroyed a couple of apartments below the plane.**

**"Stop…it…Koromon…" cried Kari.**

**All a sudden a surge of electric and a giant egg appear in the sky.**

**"Huh, a egg." I said as I looked up to the sky. "I wonder what chicken laid that egg"**

**There was a flash, the egg opened and a giant bird fell out and flew towards Kari and the Agumon. The Agumon fired a couple more fire balls at the bird. The bird fired a bolt of lightning at the bridge that was right above them. The bridge broke and the rumble buried the Agumon in rock.**

**"KOROMON! On no, Tai do something…" cried Kari as she tried to ran to Agumon, but I held her back from danger. "Wake up, Koromon."**

**She started to blow on her whistle, trying to wake him up, but she couldn't blow because she was coughing too much. I got an idea and I took the whistle and said, "If this can wake me up, then this should work." As I blew with all my might.**

**There was a glow and Koromon eyes opened wide.**

**"Kor-o-mon…" I said as I stared in disbelief that he could digivolve so easily into a giant orange T-rex with blue stripes and a brown skull shaped helmet on his head.**

**"It's Greymon now," growled the beast.**

**"You can be whatever you want to be, big guy." I said as I thought back to the days when I lived in the Digiworld. 'I guess those days are catching up faster than I expected.' I thought as Greymon fire a "Nova Blast" at the bird, as we know as Parrotmon.**

**"Don't give up, you can do it… I said as I held the whistle close to my chest.**

**Seconds later, all you could see was a destroyed street and no monsters in sight.**

**"Koromon, don't ya want to play horsey anymore!" yelled Kari.**

**That event started our lives as the Digi-Destine four years later at summer camp, but enough of the past. The real story starts the day before my 17th birthday, which created a new adventure for all of the Digi-Destine.**

**Taichi14: I hope everyone likes my new story, its has been in my head foe along time and I finally got it going. There will be Taito in later chapters and also Takari. If you would like any other couples let me know and I'll write it in. Thank you and please rate and comment. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 2

The Digi-God

By: Taichi14

Chapter 2

17th Birthday Blast

Tai's POV

Great, tomorrow is the day I wish would never come, my 17th birthday, hey maybe my family will forget about the deal we made with, but maybe not because they hate me. It might not show, but I know because…well…I just do and lets leave it at that for now.

My life over the past 12 years has been the best years of my life. I met new friends and went to the Digiworld without worrying about transforming, thanks to Agumon, my funny, but sometimes clueless, orange lizard that follows me around to protect me from danger and no not the same one from before. I was also glad that I got to spend time with my friends in a world I help build many years ago, which if you couldn't guess is the Digiworld. It's to bad that I might not see them again.

*RING*

I picked up my cell phone and looked at the caller ID, it said Mom's cell.

'Great the person I didn't want to talk to…' I thought as I open the phone. "Hello." I said as I open the phone.

"You know what tomorrow is, I want you out of my house by tonight." Said my so-called mom.

"Fine, I'll come home to pack and I'll leave your prefect little life and never come near your house again." I said as I glared at the phone as I spoke.

"Good…bye…you…you…THING!" yelled the person I no longer call mom anymore.

I hanged up the phone and threw in a nearby trash can. 'Don't need that anymore.' I thought.

I guess now I will go back to my homeland and start the rebuilding of Miracle Valley. Of course I have to get rid of all the evil Digimon hanging around the castle, but that should be easy.

"Hey Tai, there you are, I been looking for ya. I even tried calling, but no answer." Said Matt, who is my best friend ever since I saved him from that bully. He now a singer in a famous band called The Teenage Wolves. He also goes out with my other friend Sora. I wonder how she is doing these days.

"Hi Matt, what's up" I said as turned around to face him, to be surprised by a box being place in my hand.

"Happy Birthday Tai!" yelled Matt with a smile. "Open it, you will like it."

'Man, I think I going to start crying.' I thought as I held the box wrapped in red and orange paper.

I rip off the paper to find a picture of all my friends by the old trolley cart that we rode back home in from the Digiworld. It was in a picture frame with all the crests in graved around it.

'That did it, I gotta cry now/ I thought as a tear rolled down my face.

"Tai are you okay, you're crying man." Said Matt as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"No, I'm fine, I just really glad you gave me this, but my birthday not until tomorrow." I said as I looked up at him.

"I wanted to give my present first before anymore else did." He said as I thought, 'This will be the only gift I get, but a least it from Yama.'

"Thanks Matt, I got to go, see ya" I said as I walked off.

I got back home and went to my bedroom to pack. I got all my stuff on my bed to see if I miss anything.

'I think that's all.' I thought. 'Time to put it in my space pocket.'

I opened my right pocket and it started to glow orange. In seconds all my stuff was gone and stored in my pocket. 'I love this power.'

"I guess it's time to go." I said as I take one last look at my room as I head towards the computer to return to Miracle Valley. "…goodbye…" I said as I went through the screen.

Next Day

Matt's House

Matt woke up the next morning and gather some clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done, he styled his hair and got dress.

'I should call the others and go surprise Tai at his house' matt thought as he grab his phone and his car keys. Matt's call everyone and told them to meet at Tai's house in an hour.

Kari's House

Kari woke up and decided to wake up her big brother.

"TAI HAPPY BIR-" she yelled as she opened the door to his room, but found the whole room empty. There was nothing in sight; no bed, no desk, not even the computer she got him for his last birthday.

"Umm…Tai…where are you…this isn't funny…please come out…Tai…" she said as she began to cry and back out of the room. "MOM! DAD!" yelled Kari as she ran to her parent's room and ran in.

"What's wrong Kari." Asked her mom .

"I can't find Tai anywhere." Cried Kari from the door.

"What do you mean, can't find Tai, who's Tai." Asked her father.

"My brother, of course!" yelled Kari with even more tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry to say that you don't have a brother, you sure you're not dreaming." Said her mom with a worried face.

"I do have a brother, I'll show you." Yelled Kari as she went to get her camera. When she got it, she found all the pictures of Tai gone. Also all the group pictures were he was suppose to be was empty. All her pictures had no Tai, just her and the rest of the gang. "This makes no sense at all, my pictures there all wrong. I know Tai was real, I just know he was." Said Kari as she went though the photos.

In Front of Kari's House

Matt and the gang had just arrived at Tai's house. Matt rang the doorbell, and everyone shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAI!," but when everyone realized that there was no Tai, it was Kari. She stood there with tears rolling down her face.

"Kari, what's wrong?" asked her now boyfriend TK.

There was no replied as she just stood there with a pale look on. TK came forward and hugged her to see if he could calm her down a bit to talk.

After a while Kari had enough courage to speak up. "There's no more Tai…" whispered Kari to TK.

"Huh?! What do you mean by no more Tai?" asked TK with a worried face.

"He's gone and my parents don't remember him…" she said a little louder.

"Maybe it's a joke-" started TK.

"NO! It's not a JOKE! Look at my pictures, he is not in them at all." She yelled as she shoveled the camera into his hands and ran back to Tai's room. "Just come and see his room!"

Everyone followed after her. When they got to his room, they saw the empty room. It looked like no one lived there. Even the holes in the walls from tracks were posters hung were gone.

"This is impossible!" said Izzy as he began typing away on his laptop to find a better reason. "Wait, who saw him last?"

"I played soccer with Taichi-sempai yesterday morning." Said Davis.

"He went shopping with me since you, Izzy, was busy." Explained Mimi.

"I saw him walking home last night and I gave him his present early….wait…je was crying when I gave it to him." Said Matt.

"Maybe Tai knew he was leaving…" said Sora.

"No, it can't be, he wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye or saying something was going on. Tai isn't like THAT!" cried Kari as she fell to her knees while holding her head.

Kari's Parent's Room

"I'm so glad that creature is out of my house." Said Kari's mom. "I can't believe we had them sleeping in the same room, damn being poor…"

"Kari seems to be taking it hard…" explained her dad.

"She'll get over it." Said the mom. "That creature was a thing she shouldn't be near, for all we know, he couldn't of kill us at any moment, if we weren't so nice to him all the time."

"A lest Kari got her own room last year and now we can use his bedroom as a guest room." Said the dad.

"I just hate that he almost kill her when she was sick when was six. I can't believe he took her outside to play soccer. She almost die, he dissevered that slap I gave him." Said the mom.

"Wait, where does that creature lived?" said the mom.

"Didn't he say he was a Digi-God, that sounds familiar…" said the dad.

"Digi-God, wait, he's from the… Digiworld…" she yelled. "Dear we have to make sure Kari doesn't go there anymore, I don't even want her going there, also lets get rid of that little cat creature she has, I hate just as much as that other creature." Said the man.

"I agree, then we will have own prefect little girl and no more monsters to deal with." Said the mom with that crazy mad scientist look on her face. "Haha…haHAHAHA!"

"Honey maybe you should calm down a little." Said as he back away a little bit.

"Oh…I was really getting to this whole evil planning things." Explained the mom.

"Lets go back…to…bed…" said the dad with a wink.

"Oh…yes…lets…' said the mom as she got the idea.

(Narrator: EEEEEWWWWW!)

At this point all the girls were crying. Izzy wasn't finding any information in his data base. Joe and Cody were trying to find any trace of Tai thought-out the house. TK and Matt were trying to get the girls to calm down a bit. Ken was trying to stop Davis from kicking a soccer ball into the wall.

"Guys I have an idea!" yelled Davis as a smile came across his face, "wait…I lost it…"

"Wait Davis, your goggles on your head, they are the ones Tai gave you. That's proof that Tai is real and that he really lived here." Said Matt as he pointed at the goggles.

"Your right Matt, why didn't I think of that?" asked Izzy.

"It's okay I still love ya Izzy." Said Mimi as a blush came across Izzy's face.

"Thanks Mimi…" said Izzy.

"Hey Tai might be in the Digiworld," said TK, "we should go look there for him."

"Good plan, you guys think so." Said Matt as he turn to the others, who nodded in agreement, "Then lets go!" said Matt as he face the computer. "Digiport OPEN!"

Taichi14: I hope you like the second chapter of The Digi-God, it might be a while for the next, but stay tuned, also please rate and review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

The Digi-God

By: Taichi14

Chapter 3

The Return to Miracle Valley

I had just arrived at what was left of Miracle Valley and all around me I saw craters of smoking lava and cloudy sky filled with smoke, so you couldn't see much. I remember coming here when Agumon was taking by Ken. Not the best thing to remember right now, but this place is nothing what it used to be back in the day.

'I guess I have to start rebuilding…this is going to take forever.' I thought.

"Better get rid of the lava…I love a good lava bath, but not in middle of a suppose beautiful valley," I said as my hands glowed blue, the sky became cloudy, the wind began to blow and snow began to fall, "I don't know if this will work but it we at least freeze it, so I can push back into the earth and then close the gap with rock and dirt."

Soon ice and snow covered the ground. 'We'll a least that's done, now to get rid of the frozen lava and snow and get the plants and the lake restored.' I thought as the snow quickly melted as my hands glowed bluish orange.

The lava was finally back within the earth and the holes were cover and a flat surface was showing. Plants and trees began to grow and lake began to fill with water. The flowers bloomed and soon many nearby Digimon noticed the valley and made it their home. I am glad that I already made some Digimon happy with rebuilding my home.

"One more thing I can't forget my castle…" I said s my hands glowed orange and nearby stones and rumble began to float and began to stack up and the walls can be seen forming.

Soon my home, the Castle of Courage was built and it is huge. "I forgot how big this place was." I said to myself as I looked up.

The castle stood with a mot with an old fashion draw bridge and the walls were made of old gray stone. The crest of courage, a sun craved into the stone, it was just above the door. There were four towers that were on each corner, plus the main tower in the center. That tower is where all the main rooms are located, for short were I eat and sleep. "Now all we need is the power source all my fellow campaigns who are digimon, who lived here will return, expect of course the other Digi-Gods…I wish I could bring them back, but it is not that easy….I miss them…" I said as I looked to the ground, "But enough crying over spilled milk, I have to get this place back up and runner…now were did I put the power source….hmmm…lets see….on File Island….no….in my space pocket…no…I know I put it somewhere were I would never lose it, but it been so long since I hid it….on wait, I know. It is in my…" I said as I reach for my head, "…goggles…great I gave them to Davis…no wonder I always had those on me. They are the power source….I am such a baka…I am so die. How am I going to get them back?"

I started to pace back and forth thinking what I should do about my problem, not realizing that my friends were entering the Digiworld at that very monument.

After a while I started to feel their presence coming closer to my location. 'Great I knew they were going to look for me, but not this soon.' I thought as I freak out so more. 'Now I got to get those goggles back from Davis somehow, but if I get close they will pick up my signal on their digivices…hmmm…I know, I'll just hid my presence. I'm a bit rusty, but maybe it will work.'

I began to glow a dark black all over my body, which could hide me in the shadows, so they couldn't see, hear, or even feel me. "Time to put my plan into action," I said as I ran in the direction of my friends.

It took not long to get were they had enter. I hid in a near tree as I watched them start to move out in hopes on finding me. I followed them by jumping to tree to tree. I spotted Davis near the front of the group. 'Great, I hope he would be near the back.' I thought as I continued to follow them.

"Guys is it just me or is there something follow us," whispered Gatomon.

"No…wait I feel it to. It's not strong, but I sense it close by. I believe in the tree right above us" Said Gabumon.

I then see Gatomon jump on the tree that I was about to jump to. 'She must sense me…I really must be rusty. Maybe if I stay still, she won't notice me.' I thought as I watched her look around.

"Come out and show yourself!" yelled Gatomon as she growled at the spot that I was in.

'Great, I been found, I guess it was too much to hope for, since I don't have my goggles, I'm not at full power.' I thought as I stood in the shadows.

"Hey, I know you're there, so come out!" yelled Gatomon as she began to get ready to pounce on me.

'Too late to run, I guess I can let her jump me.' I thought as I stared at her.

"That's it! Lighting Crawl!" yelled Gatomon as she jumped and hit me in the face.

Her attack made me fall out of the tree. I heard gasps from my friends as they realize who it was that was following them.

"…it's…Tai…" said Sora in a sign of relief that I was okay.

I could hear Kari began to cry as a sign of happiness that I was okay. She fell to the ground on her knees as she cried for joy. 'Too bad I have to cut this happy reunion short. I promise her parents I would have nothing to do with her or I guess my friends as well,' I though as I stood up, but before I could say anything…

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" yelled Matt as he punched me in the face.

Matt glared at me, as I held my check. 'I guess he wants some kind of reason,' I thought as I stared at him.

"You guys may not believe me, but I don't belong in your world. I belong here in the Digiworld. Also, before you ask why I am following you, it was because I must get my goggles." I said as I pointed to the goggles on Davis' head.

"But…Taichi-sempai, you gave me these." said Davis as he touched the goggles.

"I'm sorry, but those goggles are more than they appear to be. They have the power that protects the Digiworld inside them, plus the power to return my homeland back to its rightful order.. Would you please give them back?" I explained as I held my hand out.

Davis slowly began to take them off. He looked at them one more time before he placed them in my hand.

After I got my goggles back, I turned and began to walk off.

"WAIT!" yelled Kari as she got off the ground and grab my shoulder. "Why…why did you leave me…why does it this have to happen…please tell me…WHY?" she cried as she lend on my back and hugged me.

"I had to...it was because of your parents didn't want me…no, it was because I had a deal with your parents. The deal was, I give them one wish and I got to live there until I turned 17." I said as I stared at the ground.

"What did they…wish for?" asked Kari.

"They wished for you, they wished for a perfect little girl." I said as I turned and faced her.

"That can't be true…its not…why…" cried Kari as she grab my shirt.

"It was because they couldn't have a baby…your mom would have died if she try to have a baby, but I showed up by accident and I gave them their wish for a perfect little girl to call their own."I said as I looked at her.

"Wait…how can you grant wishes?" said Izzy as he looked confused at me.

"I knew you would catch on to that Izzy." I said as I looked at him and grinned. "I am what the Digiworld call a Digi-God. I am one of the rarest creatures to walk this earth. I have great power and T's able to do as I like, but 12 years ago the place where my kind lived in peace was destroyed. I tried to save it, but I failed. I did save the Digiworld from the evil Darkdargonmon." I explained to everyone.

"Tai please come home…" aid Kari as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't Kari. I'm also glad you treated me like your brother, but my home is still in need of fixing. To tell you the truth, you guys helped me change my look on humans over the years we were friends. Thanks, but now I must go." I said as I let go of Kari and turned to leave.

"Can't we help you rebuild your home Tai, we are still friends and you are still my brother no matter what." said Kari as she cleared her tears from her eyes.

I stood there for a couple minutes thinking on what I should say to them.

"Not today, maybe next time we meet, I still need to get use to living here again and I got must of the work done for now. I'll tell ya when I'll need your help, okay." I said as I began to walk off. "Bye…" I said as I waved to them.

After I left my friends, I wonder off though the forest. I was dodging logs and tree branches. I jumped over rocks and wood that was on the ground. I then saw a river in front of me. I decided to go and take a break.

I picked up a nearby stick and began swirling it around in the water. Nearby fish swan away as they got near and realized I was there. I set down the stick next to me and lay back on a nearby rock. I closed my eyes and began to remember my old friend back when life was good.

-=-Flashback-=-

"King Taichi!" yelled a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes. She wore gold cups over her chest and a sliver cape. She also had gold and sliver shoulder armor. Her belly showed and you could see her belly button ring. She also had sliver pants with gold tips at the bottom, with gold chains on the side. She also had clawed hands and feet. To top it off, she had pointed elf ears and star earnings on them.

"Oh Amelia, what's going on?" I asked as I looked up from my desk, that had papers scattered across it.

"Why aren't you ready for the festival, my lord." asked Amelia as she walked to my desk.

"I had to finish up some last minute files before I could get ready. I guess it took longer than I thought." I said as I put my pen down.

"Same old Taichi, always trying to get stuff done, you can do this later." She said as she grab my hand and pull me out the door and down the hall to my bedroom. "Now get ready!" she said as she pushed me into my room.

"I'm going Amelia, thanks for all the help." I said as I closed the door.

-=-End of Flashback-=-

I miss Amelia, she helps me relax and she taught me how to have fun. If she wasn't there, I wouldn't have done most of the fun stuff I did in my life, for example, going to that festival. I would of lost track of time and not be able to go. Plus, that festival is where I met Yamato. Yes, that's correct, I met my best friend Matt many years ago, but back then he was a Digi-God, like me.

To explain why Matt not one is simple, he was destroyed with the rest of Miracle Valley. When Matt was killed, I use some of my power to save him before I went against Darkdargonmon, which using so little I already had to save both me and Matt, plus destroy Darkdargonmon, cause Matt to be turn into a human with no powers or memories of his past life. That also means he forgot about our love that we shared for one another.

I'm just glad his okay because back then I didn't realized I saved him, knowing me, my heart told me to use my powers for both me and Matt. I not quite sure how I did or when I did it, but all I know that he is alive. I found that out four years after the attack when I saved him from that bully in the park and soon became best friends. What broke my heart was the fact that he's going out with Sora now. She's a good friend and all, but why did she have to ask Matt out of all people.

At this point, I was crying and had my knees pulled to my chest. I had my head resting on my knees.

I guess thinking of Matt made me think of all my happy times that we spent together; I hope that we might have that time again.

"Amelia…where are you when I need you the most… "I cried as I fell asleep.

Taichi14: I hope you like this chapter. You will found out more about Amelia and Yamato in the next chapter. I hope to have it done tomorrow or Wednesday. Please comment and review.


	5. Chapter 4

The Digi-God

By: Taichi14

Chapter 4

Kari's Pain and Matt's Sorrow

Normal POV

After Tai left, the gang decided it was best to go home. Kari was a mess, her eyes were so red from crying so much, she just wanted to be left alone, but Sora kept asking if she wanted to stay at her house tonight. She said no as she left the computer lab to begin her walk home alone.

When she got home, her parents asked if they could speak to her, but Kari just walked past them to her room. She didn't want to deal with anything else right now.

She lay down and turned on the TV, it was just a rerun of InuYasha. 'Don't they ever end the show…well Sora said about a month ago new episodes were on, but who cares for now.' She thought as she lay in bed. She wished Gatomon could come home with her, but they stayed to find leads on Tai's homeland.

Kari turns off the TV after about an hour and stared up at the ceiling, she was remembering all the fun times she had with her brother.

Like the time she ripped her pants on the tree and everyone laughed at her, but Tai on purpose ripped his pants as well, he said it was the coolest new fashion. 'I guess that was what started the ripped jeans look. I wonder who started the baggy pants look.' She thought as she laughed to herself.

Also, all the times she got sick and he stay home with her to get better. He took care of her, more than her own parents did. Their parents were never home and they stayed out late, but she didn't care, she had Tai, but now who was going to be there for her when no one else will. Who will protect her from danger if no one else is around? Who will be there when she falls to pick me up? Who would answer if she calls for help? Who will it be?

"Oh Tai, please come home soon, I miss you big brother." She said as she stared at the picture of her, but it use to have him in it as well. It used to be her and Tai playing in the sprinkles at the park. "I miss those times."

'Maybe he left because of me.' She thought as she stared at the wall.

Kari began to think of all the times she been hanging out with her brother lately. She remembered the time at the Digidestine picnic; they were celebrating the defeat of Myotismon, the evil vampire digimon that won't die.

She was talking to TK and Davis about random sports stuff the whole time. She realized that she hasn't been hanging out with him at all. She had been hanging out with the new team of Digidestine instead of him.

"It was my fault…it was…oh what have I done…I should have spent more time with him…I know he looked so lonely, but I still didn't talk to him…" she cried into her pillow. She remembers the last real convention with was…

-=-Flashback-=-

Kari was into the kitchen after getting back from cheerleading practice. She finds her brother sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Tai," She said as she dropped her bag of cheerleading stuff.

"Morning Kari," He replied as he had food in his mouth.

"How's life?" she asked him.

"Ok I guess…you?" said Tai as he looked up from eating his cereal.

"Oh just going to hang with Davis and them…" she replied, not even looking at him.

"Oh…okay," answer Tai sadly.

"Oh…well I got to go now," she said, not really hearing what he said.

"Kari…when did we stop talking to each other…you barely look at me anymore," said Tai as he finished his bowl and placed it into the sink.

"Weird…I wonder why…oh well...I got to go…see ya later, bye Tai" she said as she ran out.

"Bye!" said Tai and that was the last real thing she heard from him in months until today.

-=-End of Flashback-=-

'I never talk to him without it being a couple of minutes. I never spent time with him like I use to I just left him behind and ran off and did my own thing. No wonder he left without saying a word to me. I am a bad sister, a very bad sister. It's my entire fault…' she thought as she cried herself to sleep.

Matt's House

Normal POV

Matt lay on his bed with stereo turned all the way up. He lay staring out in space. The music helped him feel better, but this time it wasn't worker like it use to.

Matt signed and turned to face the wall. 'My best friend is gone…and I don't know what to do…' thought Matt as he hit the wall.

*RING*

"…great…stupid phone…" said Matt as he picked it up and looked at the caller ID, "…it's just Sora…I don't want to talk to her…" said Matt as he threw his phone across the room.

'I wonder what I did to make him go…" thought Matt as he picked up his guitar and played a couple notes. 'Maybe it was because I never spent time with him to busy with my band. I always had practice or a gig to go to."

"Wait…was it because of…Sora…" said Matt as he sat up.

Everyone knew that Tai might of like Sora and I still said yes to her. Was she the only one who didn't know that Tai might had a crush on her? Well he didn't say anything about it to me, he seem happy for us. Maybe it was something else that caused him to go.

He explains he had some kind of deal with Kari's parents. He said that his deal was to be able to live with them for 12 years, wait 12 years would be his 17th birthday. Tai was force to leave, it wasn't us, but we might have caused him some troubles. That might be the reason why he left without a word to anyone.

Matt then remember the last talk that they had the day he left. Tai cried when he gave him his present. Then he said, "Goodbye" and ran off.

I gave Tai one last happy memory to keep before he had to go. I made him cry tears of joy. I am glad I was able to give him that picture. I glad I made Tai happy.

*RING*

'Not that stupid phone again…' thought Matt as he glared at it.

He got off his bed and picked up the phone. When he saw the caller ID, he almost dropped the phone. The person calling was…Tai. Mat flipped open the phone and placed it to his ear, 'Hello…this is Matt speaking."

"Hi Matt, I know this a bit of a surprise, but I just felt like talking to someone and I felt like you would prefect." said Tai from the phone.

"That's fine, I felt like I wanted to talk to you too, I even didn't pick up when Sora was calling," laughed Matt.

"Really, I'm glad you think of me…" said Tai as the last part was hard to hear.

"Tai what was that last part?" asked Matt.

"It was noting Yama…pops…I mean Matt…haha…" said Tai as he tried to cover up his mistake.

"…Yama…" said Matt while trying to process the nickname in his head."…that sounds familiar…where have I heard that before…"

Matt's head began to hurt and many images past before his eyes. Images and people he didn't know. "Aahh…what is this…my head it hurts…these seem like my memories… these people, who and what are they…" said Matt in pain as he drop the phone and fall to his knees.

You could hear Tai yelling, "Matt! Matt! Are you okay? Matt!"

Matt couldn't take the pain no more and began to pass out. He soon fell to the floor and his vision blur. His eyed watered from all the images passing though his mind. He soon fell asleep in hopes to stop the pain. The last thing he heard from Tai was, "I'm coming…hold on…YAMA!"

Digiworld with Tai

Tai's POV

"I'm coning …hold on…YAMA!" I yelled into my cell phone as I raced towards the closes digigate.

After I woke up from my nap by the river, I needed to talk to someone and Matt was always the one I would call if I just needed to speak about something. Matt was my best friend…I was his best friend...no matter where I am, he is always there for me, but this time he needs me…Yama …Yama….that name is the reason why he is like this. 'Why? Why did I say it?' I thought as I ran though the forest to the Digiport.

Up ahead I see the Digiport, but standing in front of it was an old man who wore a red old fashion robe.

"Stop Taichi, you must not go back." said the man as he blocked the way.

"How did you know?" I asked as I moved slowly forward.

"I know all because I am Gemini, my lord Taichi, you created me," said the old man.

"I know that, but I can do what I want and Yama needs me now. He's in trouble and I have to get to him," I yelled and pushed him aside.

"If this is what you wish, my lord. I won't stand in your way anymore." said Gemini as he backs away from me.

"Thank you…" I said as I faced the Digiport, "DIGIPORT! OPEN!" I yelled as I was transported to the human world.

I landed in the computer lab at the school. It looked like someone trash the place. 'Oh well forget that for now, Yama needs me.' I thought as I took off running down the hall.

On my way to Matt's house, many people looked at me as I ran by them; maybe they think I was crazy. I decided to take my shortcut though the park. I hope none of my friends are there because I have no time for them.

I made it to Matt's house and I see Sora at the door. She was holding a bag, I would guess take out, but it might be wrong. She was rocking back and forth; I guess she was deciding if she should go in. I was hoping she would leave, so that I can get to Yama.

To my surprise, she turned and walked off. Even if I was far off, I could still see tears in her eyes. I wonder what is wrong with her, but she has Mimi for that.

'Now is my chance.' I thought as I ran to his door.

I unlocked the door with my key that Matt gave me a while back. I ran in and find Matt on the ground in his bedroom. His stereo was on full blast. His cell phone lay next to him.

I kneeled down and held Matt in my arms. "I'm so sorry…Yama…" I said as tears came down my face. I hugged him close and cried until I fell asleep with Matt lying in my arms.

-=-Tai's Dream-=-

I was in one of my many dreams, but this one was when I was back with Amelia. Back when I was king and had not that many friends.

It was the day I first started to learn how to fight with a sword. I was bad as any newb would be. Amelia kept on laughing at me every time the wood doll would knock me down.

"You have to do better than that young master, if you ever want to protect this world," she said as she helped me up once again.

"This is hard…stupid doll…" I said as I swag my sword at it again, making it spin around and hit me upside the head again.

"You need to focus more….or that will keep happening," she said as she stopped the doll from spinning.

"Rrr…I hate this thing…" I growled as I walked off whiling dropping my sword on a nearby table, "I am not good with these little swords, they don't weight that much."

"Oh…so you want bigger swords then," she asked.

"Yeah…I do…" I said as I turned back to her.

"Well then you have to make them yourself," she said as she pointed to the blacksmith area, "You can ask Kenny to help you with it."

"Thanks Amelia," I said as I ran off to start making my very own sword.

I missed those days, but it feels weird floating above watching yourself. I hope I wake up soon, watching this is starting to make me miss my old friends.

-=-End of Dream-=-

I woke up to find Yama still sleeping in my arms. It has only been a couple hours since I got there, but I was happy to be there with him.

'Might as well go back to sleep…' I thought as I closed my eyes and rested my head on the bed behind me.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: I hope you also enjoy that chapter; it might take a while for the next because it's a long one and it's going to be a lot of important and very random stuff going on. I love random; it makes the story funnier. Thanks for reading and please review and fav.


	6. Chapter 5

The Digi-God

By: Taichi14

Chapter 5

Matt, Sora, and Tai's Craziness

Matt's POV

I woke up to loud snoring and my stereo still blasting. I opened my eyes to find Tai sleeping against my bedpost. He had me lying in his lap. I could see that his eyes were red and dry tear stains down his checks. I guess he came to me because he heard me scream and fall to the floor.

I couldn't move because Tai had me pinned to him and he wasn't letting go. It a least gets me time think about those images I saw before passing out and that dream I had…

-=-Matt's Dream-=-

I stood in the middle of a festival type place. It had rides and booths to play games or get food. I heard that the fireworks would start soon. Many families passed by holding hands. Teenage boys were on dates with girls who wanted them to win them a prize. I just stood, not moving, like I was waiting for someone to come get me. No one seemed to stop to say hi or how are you. They just went by doing as they pleased.

Then I saw a boy with big brown hair that stood a foot above his head, it was Tai, but he seems different. He didn't seem so outgoing, like he had no friends to be with. He was all alone, like I was, so I to decided to go talk to him. He seem taking back by my sudden interaction. He took a couple of steps back and held his head down, not looking me in the face.

I decided to make the first attempted to start a convention with him with a simple, "Hello," but there was no reaction from him. I took another step forward and asked, "Are you okay? It's alright, I don't bite. I'm Yamato, who are you?"

He looked at me and smiled, "…I'm…Taichi…nice to meet you…Yama…" he said with a grin.

"Yama…that's cool…you can call me that if you want Taichi, so lets hang out," I said as I took his hand and led him towards a booth.

Taichi and I had fun for the rest of the festival. The firework show was great; they had different color fireworks that had outlines of pictures in them. I guess they were telling a story about a great King and what he did to protect his land from evil.

After the show, a women warrior came over to Taichi. "My lord, it is tome to go home." She said as she bowed.

"Okay Amelia…well I see you again Yama." He said as he turned to me.

"Of course, we are friends now, here call me sometime." I aid as I handed him a piece of paper with my phone number.

He took it and grinned. "Thanks…see ya Yama." Said Taichi as he walked off with the woman called Amelia.

-=-End of Dream-=-

That dream felt real, like I was there with Tai. What are these images? What does this dream mean? Is it really a dream? Is there something I forgot? Maybe Tai will know.

Tai was still sleeping against the bedpost. He had drool hanging from his mouth. He looked a peace as he rested.

I poked him on the nose. I got a mumble like, "…stop that…" I poked him again and his eyes opened a little. "…five more minutes…" he mumbled.

"Tai wake up; you're late for soccer practice." I whispered in his ear.

"WHAT?! I'm late…oh…Matt…you're awake, thank goodness," said Tai as he hugged me. "I was so worried, are you okay?" asked Tai as he held my shoulders and looked at me in the face.

"I'm fine…I just needed to get some rest and a couple of questions answer and you might be the perfect person to ask them." I said as I looked at him.

"Okay, I'll answer them as best I can…" said Tai.

I explained the dream I had to him. He nodded in understanding.

"Matt that wasn't a dream…that was a memory of the first time I met you. You might not believe me, but it's the truth…I don't know what else to say…maybe over the next couple of days, you might get your memory back. Also those images may become clearer to you, so be penitent with them. I still don't understand how you started to regain your memories, but I glad that you will know the truth. If you have any other questions you need to ask me, just give me a call," said Tai as he got off the floor.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I grab his hand. "You can't go yet…"

"I can't stay any longer…Gemini is already mad at me…I'll come visit again." He said as he made his way to the computer. "You know what's funnier?" he asked

"What?" I said in confusion.

"I could of use your computer gate to get here instead of the schools…I so forgetful." H laughed as he pulled up the digigate. "Goodbye …Yama…" he said as he disappeared.

"Bye Taichi…" I said as I saw him leave.

* * *

Digiworld Tai's POV

I landed back in the Digiworld near Primary Village. The place where digimon are reborn to start a new life and you could hear babies playing and having fun. Also, you could hear them cry for food or attention. You see cribs with sleeping babies inside them.

I could see Elecmon taking care of the babies, so I made my way over to him.

"Elecmon, I'm back!" I yelled as I walked out of the forest.

"Oh Tai or it is back to Taichi now," said Elecmon as he put down a bay.

"Tai is fine," I said as I sat on the ground.

Soon I was covered in many baby digimon. They jumped on me and laid in my lap. Some curled up next to me. I laughed along as some tried to tickle me. I forgot how much fun it is coming here. Every time I come here, it washes all my worries away.

"Tai, aren't you suppose to be rebuilding Miracle Valley right now," asked Elecmon as he held a bay to feed it.

"Yeah, I do, but since I am so close to Primary Village, I thought I'll stop by before going back," I aid as I got off the ground.

"Then you better get a move on. Miracle Valley won't build itself now, will it," said Elecmon as he laughed.

"Okay…okay…I get it…I'm going…" I said as I waved goodbye to the babies, "Now you guys be good for Elecmon now, okay."

"We will Tai!" yelled the babies as they jumped up and down.

I made my way to Miracle Valley and on my way, many digimon waved and said, "Hello or how ya been?" the usually greeting, but something seem off. Something evil was coming, I could feel it. For now all I can do now is wait for them to make a move.

"Whoever you are, you better watch out because Taichi back and ready for action…man that sounded cheesy…it sounded better in my head…" I said as I stood on a rock, "…and what is with all these rock scenes…"

* * *

*After Tai left*

Matt's POV

After Tai left, I sat there thinking about what he said about my dream, that wasn't a dream, but my memories. I don't remember meeting Tai at a festival, I remember meeting him when he saved my brother and I from that bully, that what started our whole friendship.

The Tai in my memory was sad and looked lonely. He seemed like he didn't get out much. He felt like he was cooped up in is house, never really coming out to have fun. He looked like all he did was do paper work and sign or organize files for a living. I feel bad for that Tai, but now he seems happier or is it a cover up. Maybe Tai has a past that the team doesn't know about and somehow I'm apart of it. I'm so confused, what is going on.

*RING*

'Not that stupid phone…again' I thought as I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It said from Sora. 'Again, how many times will she call me?'

This time I decided to answer it.

"Hello, Matt here…" I said as I sat at my desk.

"Hi Matt, I tried to call earlier, you didn't pick up. I also wanted to come over, but I couldn't. Matt I feel like we don't know each other as well as we thought. Matt I think our relationship is not going to work out. Lets just be friend, okay." I heard her say to me.

"If you feel like we should, I won't argue with you Sora." I said as a smile came across my face.

I wonder why I'm so happy that Sora is breaking up with me. I have been seeing this happening sooner or later, but why is I so happy about it.

"Okay Matt…" cried Sora"…see ya" she said as the phone went dead.

'A lest that's out of the way" I thought as I hung up the phone and spun in my chair, 'I wonder what's going to happen next…'

* * *

*Sora's House*

Sora's POV

"Stupid Matt…why didn't he try to keep us together. Mimi said it would help him realize that our relationship is going down hill, but NO, he puts it off like it's nothing. WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?" I yelled as I stormed down my hallway heading towards the door.

I got to my mom's flower shop and started to clean up pedals off the floor. Working here always makes me happy. I miss Tai coming in and making me laugh. He seem like he came in on my bad das. How he knows, I don't know, but it made me feel better. I miss him around, he always made my day special, he made everyone's day special. I guess I've never realized how big Tai's life is to me and everyone. He keeps our happy lives..well happy. I wish he could of stay here, stupid parents of his, I think those no good parents of his are the whole reason why Tai had to leave….stupid adults. I just can't help calling people stupid.

As I was thinking, I had pick up all the fallen flowers and cleaned the counters. I also clean the windows and pick up anything that was out of place.

After I was done, the place looked great and spotless. 'I'll say, a job well done' I thought as I put away my cleaning supplies. 'I wonder what Tai is doing right now…'

* * *

*Digiworld*

Tai's POV

'It's about time I got off that rock…why did I do that...who knows…maybe I got my head in the clouds…man being a leader has gone to my head…' I thought as I just arrived at Miracle Valley.

"Wow, I only been gone for about a couple hours and there is already a ton of digimon" I said as I smiled and looked around the valley.

I made my way to the castle, my home, the place where I spent most of my life. I opened the door to find many digimon playing and hanging on the walls and ceiling. I almost yelled, but I know they didn't know any better.

"HEY! Would you all please get out of my house," I yelled after I couldn't take it anymore.

All the digimon stop and stared at me like I looked stupid or something.

"What do you mean…your house?" asked a Bokomon as he floated towards me.

"Because my name is plated to the wall and there are pictures of ME all over AND I'm not in the mood to deal with wild digimon MESSING UP my castle, right after I JUST FIXED IT!" I yelled as I pointed to each spot and stomped forward.

"What ya gotta do about us?" said the Bokomon.

"This…" I said as I grab him and kicked him out the door, farther than my eyes could see, "…so who's next."

All the rest of the digimon back up and were trying to find a way to the door.

"Please don't hurt us, we'll leave…" said a Gonomon as the seal like creature moved towards the door.

"Fine, I'll give ya to the count of three to get out of my house….one…" I said as all the digimon rush out the door, "…two…" I said as the rest followed, "…ahhh….I can never get to three…oh well, time to go to bed." "Wait!" said a digimon that was a bunny like and had red hair and yellow fur. She had green eyes and a pink dress on. "Sorry, may I ask if I could live here, I could help by being a maid or a cook" she said as she walked to me, "My name is Gingermon and my friend Spookmon…wherever he might be…oh there he is…" she said as she pointed to a ghost like creature with a bowtie and two floating hands. Also he has a tiny black hat with blue eyes and his skin was red.

"Hello…nice to meet you…may we be any help to you…" asked Spookmon as he floating over.

I thought it over and remembered, 'I can't take care of this place by myself.'

"Sure you can both live here…Gingermon can clean and Spookmon can be the butler and you both can cook" I said as they both cheered.

"Thank you…thank you…ummm…what's your name?" asked Gingermon.

"Oh it's Taichi, but most people call me Tai" I said as they nodded.

"I like Taichi better, so I'll start cleaning up this mess" said Gingermon as she begins to clean.

"I'll help you…" said Spookmon as he dusted off and straighten the pictures on the walls

"I'm going to lie down, you can pick any of the rooms on this floor to sleep in" I said as I left to my room.

* * *

Taichi14: Sorry for the long wait, I finally had time to type up the next chapter. The next is half way down on paper, but it might take a while to get it type up and ready. It might be ready over spring break or sometime after. Please rate and review and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 6

The Digi-God

By: Taichi14

Chapter 6

Evil Parents

*Real world Kari's house*

Kari's POV

I spent most of the day lying down on my bed blaming myself for Tai leaving. Crying over how empty this house is when he's not around to make it nice and welcoming to those who live here.

Now I was sitting on the couch watching TV. I was finally calming down a bit as my parents came in from their room. I wondered what they been doing this whole time…wait maybe not…

"Kari, sweetie, your dad and I need to talk to you about something important" said my mom as she turned off the TV and sat down next to me.

"What?" I asked, not really caring about anything.

"Kari your mother and I don't want you to go to the Digiworld anymore to talk to those so called friends of yours and that cat creature that hangs around you. We don't want you together with them and that creature is no longer aloud in this house, also along with all your friends. You can make much better ones and be a lot safer from danger" said my dad as I stared at them like they were crazy.

"You…you can't do that!" I yelled at them as I got off the couch. "The Digiworld is my life…and…I know that you wished for me…" I said as I glared at them.

"What…who told you that, you are only child and we love you. We are only looking over you well being as well as ours," said my mom as she tried to cover up what I said.

"Mom, I know that you kicked Tai out because of some contract you guys made. Why don't you like him? Is it because he is different? You should have been happy he came along or…or I wouldn't be here today. Since mom wasn't able to have kids…Tai came and gave you your wish for a little girl and he gave you ME, but you guys still hate him. WHY...and don't say that he doesn't exist…because I just saw him," I yelled at my parents for the first time of my life.

"…it's true…it's all TRUE…" cried my mom as she sat on the couch, "We were just so scared that he was some kind of devil that would take you away at any chance he could get. That soon turned into hate, but each time we yell at him, slap him, and hit him, he stood there with a grin on his face like he didn't care. Like he knows this was how we were going to treat him, but he still stayed…NO, he still evil, no matter if he smiles, STAY AWAY FROM HIM…HE'S EVIL!" she screamed at me as tears fell from her eyes, "…and those eyes…those glowing evil like eyes…I still remember them…I still think they were messing with my mind as I looked at them….eyes of a devil…a creature that is only out for blood…just stay away from him and the Digiworld, that is all we ask," cried my mom as she got up and grab my dad as she lead them to their room.

After they left, I fell to my knees and cried. 'Great, right after I calmed down and this happens' I thought as tears rolled down my face, 'my life was so prefect until now, why can't it just stay the same…why does life have to be so cure?' I thought as I threw a pillow from the couch across the room, hitting the wall, making a picture fall off the wall, crashing to the floor. 'Great…'

* * *

*Parent's Room*

Normal POV

Kari's mom slammed the door and walked over to the bed and sat down forcefully.

"I can't BELIEVE that THING told her…didn't we tell him not to talk to her…didn't we say to disappear and never go near her…he broke our contract…" she screamed at her husband.

"We did…but maybe Kari is right about Tai-"said her dad as he was cut off.

"DON"T YOU CALL HIM BY HIS NAME!" she yelled as she got up from the bed. She pointed to her husband and said, "…that creature's name is not allow to be said in this house…"

"But dear, Kari has a good point…" said the dad as he step back a little.

"Don't you remember those eyes… the eyes of a devil…" said the mom as she began to cry, "He's not like those other creatures, he seem stronger and more dangerous, I don't want him in my house every again."

"What will happen to Kari if she's not allow to see her friends or the one she loves?" asked the husband as he sat down next to her.

"She needs to get over it because they are as bad as that thing," said the mom.

"If you think it's best for Kari then okay. Then do as you want," said the dad, "but Kari might not like us like she use to, she might hate us-"

"NO! She won't…she love us…SHE LOVES US! ONLY US…don't you dare say that she loves that monster more than us," yelled the mother as she put up a pillow and threw it to the ground.

"Okay…I think you need to calm down dear, lets go out and do something tonight," he said to her.

She nodded and hugged him.

"Sorry, your right, I need to get out," she said as she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

*Back to Kari*

Kari's POV

'Great…I just broke a picture…' I thought as I picked up the broken pieces of glass off the ground.

*RING*

"My cell phone…" I said as I answered it, "..hello Kari speaking…"

"Hi Kari!" said her blond blue-eyed boyfriend TK.

"Oh, TK, hi…" I said sadly, while remembering what my parents said earlier.

"Kari, what's the matter? You seem down is something going on other than Tai leaving," he said with worry.

"Yes…I mean…no…I can't say…" I said as I began to cry.

"…Kari…tell me what's wrong…you know you can tell me anything that is troubling you. You know I love you Kari," said TK with love.

"Ok, just don't get mad, promise," I said.

"Promise!" he said.

"It's my parents; they wanted to talk to me about something important. So I thought it couldn't be bad, but I was wrong and it turned to the last possible thing they would talk to me about…" I said as I started.

"What did they want to talk about?" asked TK.

"They want me to stay away from the Digiworld and the worst part is…I have to stay away from my friends…you…" I cried as tears started to fall.

"What, that's crazy, they can't be serious…Kari you have to do something…" said TK as he got angry.

"I did…I yell at them…I told them that I wouldn't be here if Tai didn't come here…and they should have been nicer to him…TK I never done that before…I bet they think I hate them…" I cried.

"Kari they don't think that, they may realize how you feel, they made give you space to think for awhile," said TK.

"If you could come over, but you can't…TK, I love you, you know that right….I need you to find Tai and bring him to me," I said quietly.

"I will…for you Kari…I'll find him," said TK, "Bye Kari, love ya."

"Love ya, too," I said as I hung up the phone.

'I hope TK finds him soon…' I thought as I made my way to my room to get some rest.

* * *

Taichi14: I hope you like the fast update. I cut this chapter in half because it was getting to long, The next chapter going to be when TK goes in search of Tai for Kari. Please rate and review. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 7

Taichi14: I know it has been a while, but I got myself in the mood to write again. I been having trouble coming up with an idea for what should happened, but it came to me and I hope you like it. =)

Chapter 7

The Search for Tai

TK's POV

I hung up the phone and made my way to my mom's computer in her sturdy.

"TK what is going on!" yelled Patamon as he follows me.

"We are going to get Tai for Kari. She needs his help." I explained to him.

"Ok, I got it. Let's go!" he said as he landed on my head.

I pulled out my digivice and yelled, "DIGIPORT OPEN!" as a flash of light in gulfed me.

Digi-World

Patamon and I landed in the Digi-World with a loud thump. We noticed that we landed by Primary Village and off in the distance we could see Elecmon feeding a baby Digimon.

We ran up to him hoping that he had any idea where Miracle Valley was located at.

"Elecmon!" I yelled as we came into view.

"TK…Patamon…huh…what brings you here…" asked Elecmon as we stood in front of him.

"I need to know if you know where Miracle Valley is. I need to find Tai for Kari's sake. Her parents have lost it…and I mean lost it…" I explained to him as he nodded in understanding.

"Ok I will get you someone to take you there. I would take you myself, but I have to take care of my babies here. So hold on, be right back. Watch them please…" he said as he ran into the forest.

10 minutes later…

"Sorry it took so long, took a while to find him…" he as he let the Digimon behind the pass.

"LEOMON!" I gasped in surprise as he stepped out of the shadows of the forest.

"Hello Digidestine of Hope and Patamon! Glad to see you again!" He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder with a grin.

"I'm glad you are the one taking us to Miracle Valley to get Tai" I said with a smile.

"It would be my pleasures to take you." He said as he started to make his way down a path that led north.

"Goodbye Elecmon!" yelled Patamon and me as we followed Leomon.

"Goodbye TK! Patamon!" waved Elecmon as he picked up the nearest baby Digimon.

Miracle Valley

Tai's POV

I was enjoying a nice nap as I began to pick up someone's energy source. I jolted up in bed and gasped, "TK…but why…and he is by himself…something must be up…" I said to myself as I got out of my bed getting dress.

A knock was at my door, "Taichi an Augomon is here. He says he knows you so I let him in." said Gingermon.

"It's fine, let him in." I said as I put my shirt on over my head.

"TAI! Thank goodness I found you. I have been worried about you. You should have told me that you are finally back at being a Digi-God, I been waiting a long time for you to come back and fix this place" said Augomon as he walked in and closed the door.

"I know…I'm sorry Augomon…it just took me a bit to come back," I said as I looked at him, "but now you know and now everything will be almost like it was back then."

"Of course we will Tai," he said as he smiled at me, "I missed fighting alongside of you instead of watching hang back like the others."

We were in the middle of a hug when another knock was at the door. "Ummm…Taichi a boy named TK is here to see you. He says it is urgent that he speaks to you." said Gingermon as she peeked into the room.

"Thanks Gingermon, I'll be down in a minute to see him." I said as Augomon and I parted from our hug.

"Ok…I'll tell him right away." She said shyly as she closed the door.

"She seems like a nice Digimon" said Augomon as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I just met her this morning, she ask if she could work here in exchange to live here." I explained to him.

"That is nice of you, but we should probably go down and see what TK want" Augomon said as he started walking to the door.

"Oh right! Almost forgot!" I said as I ran after him.

Downstairs

I made my way downstairs to find TK and Patamon waiting. "Hello, TK what brings you guys here?" I said with a wave.

"It's Kari; her parents have banned her from the Digi-World and from talking to any other Digidestine. She wants your help right away!" explained TK with worried in his eyes.

"What? Those crazy people went as far as banning her from the Digi-World and her friends…THEY have crossed the line with that, coming to the Digi-World all this time was had nothing to do with our deal. She should be able to come as she please…I might have to show those parents when they go beyond the deal by making up rules of their own…making poor Kari stuffer…If they as for the fine print of the deal instead of being scared out their minds, I would of stated if they do anything that is not right in my eyes to Kari…she would be taking from them until they shape up" I explained with furry in my eyes. "Lets go pay them a friendly visit today."

"Thanks Tai, it would mean a lot to Kari and me…and of course the rest of the Digidestine" he said with a smile as he followed me out the door to the nearest Digiport.

Taichi14: I hope you like the update. Sorry it took so long to get it up.

Tai: I'll make sure she gets her butt into gear!

Taichi14: Thanks Tai!

Tai: Your welcome!

Taichi14: Next time we will find out what happens when TK and Tai arrive at Kari's House.


	9. Chapter 8

Taichi14: I been in a good mood and I been writing like crazy or I guess typing like crazy. Well here is the next update for you guys. Hope you enjoy!

/

Chapter 8

Deal Beaker

Real World Kari's Apartment

Tai's POV

We landed in Kari's room; we found her crying on her bed. She looked up at and gasped when she saw who was there, "TAI…thank you for coming to help me…please do something…I can't just give up on the Digi-World and my friends…it is unheard of…" she cried as she hug me.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Kari" I said as I rested my head on hers.

"Thank you…big brother…" she said as she looked up at me with a smile.

"What kind of brother would I be if I let my sister go through this by herself without my help?" I said with a grin. "Now lets go talk with those so=called good parents of yours." as we walked out to the living room.

"I think her parents are in their room" said TK as he sat next to Kari on the conch.

"I'll get them, they might go crazy if Tai gets them or you TK" said Kari as she got right back up, "Be right back with them."

"Ok will be right here when you get back Kari" I said as I sat down in an arm chair.

"I hope this goes well Tai…" said TK with a worried look.

"Oh yeah…hey people who I made a deal with…I come to take your kid away because you didn't ask for the fine print…oh yes I hope this goes well…" I said sarcastically as I look at him a frown.

"Hey you don't have to be mean about it Tai. I just saying if the parents don't doing anything to crazy…and I mean really crazy…" said TK with a serious look.

"So Kari what do you want to talk about that has to be in the living room, sweetie" said her mom as she appeared around the corner, but stopped when she saw me sitting there smiling at her. "…what…wha…WHAT are you DOING in my HOUSE!" she yelled at me. "I SAID to NEVER come BA-"

"MOM SHUT UP!" yelled Kari as she cut her mother off mid sentence, "Tai has something to say and YOU better LISTEN to HIM!"

"Grr…FINE…but it better be quick…" she growled as she took a seat.

"Well when we made agreement there was something in your contact that you never ask to hear and it was about Kari and how you treat her after I leave to go back" I started.

"And so…that means what to us…" said the mother with a glare.

"It means if I see something that is unfair or dangerous for Kari, I have the right to take her back from you since you broke the deal we make by telling her that she cannot go to the Digi-World or talk to her friends, that is unfair for her, so if I was you I would take that back…" I explained to them.

"Yeah right…don't play with us…you MONSTER…you are not taking her with you. NO WAY!" yelled the mother as she ran to the kitchen to get a knife.

'Okay now she is going too far' I thought as I got up.

"TK take Kari and to her room and take this box for her stuff" I said as I handed him a space box, it like my space pocket, "just place in the center of the room and push the button."

"Okay," he said as he took the box and Kari to her room.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" said the mother with knife in hand pointed at TK, "you let her go right now, TK, she is going nowhere with you two…" she as something jump out of the shadows and landed on her head.

"Sorry, but you not hurting anyone…" said Gatomon as she clawed Mrs. Kamayi hand to make her drop the knife, "Sorry that I was late to the party, but traffic on the Digi-highway was crazy. You guys okay."

"Gatomon…I'm so happy to see you," said Kari she hugged Gatomon.

"Oh come now Kari, we still need to get away to your room before gets that knife again," said Gatomon as she tugged her towards her room follow by TK and Patamon.

"Right…" she said.

"NOOOOO….GET BACK HERE!" yelled the mother as she tried to chase after them.

"I don't think so…" I said as I step in front of her and grab her hand with once again with the knife, "Now since you pull a knife on Kari and her boyfriend, I am taking her back and you can't take back pulling a knife on someone like that."

"No…please don't take her…nooo…please….I…I can't live without…her…I'll do anything...likes make another deal…anything…" she cried as she fell to her knees.

"Sorry, but you bought this on yourself…" I said as I went to Kari's room. "Did you get right TK?" as I walked in.

"Yeah…I think…" said TK as he headed me the box, "that thing pretty useful for packing in a hurry."

"That's how I left so quick that you guys didn't have a chance to come over and stop me like you could with a normal person," I said as I placed the box in my pocket. "Shall we go..." as I opened the door to the sturdy where the computer was located at.

"...yes..." said Kari as she passed me and enter the sturdy, followed by TK, Patamon and Gatomon.

Kari raised her digivice to the computer and yelled "DIGIPORT OPEN!" as we all got suck in we all heard was Kari's mother yell, "NO...please...DON'T GOOOO! KARI!"

/

Miracle Valley, Digiworld

Tai's POV

We landed outside the castle at the nearest digiport to my house. Kari seemed to be down, but I don't know why she is down about leaving those horrible people, who just being selfish about keeping Kari all to themselves. 'he'll get over it sooner or later.' I thought as I made my way to the castle.

"You guys coming," I said as I looked back at them.

"...yeah I'm coming..." said Kari as she slowly made her way towards me.

"Cheer up Kari, we are with Tai everything going to be fine," said Gatomon walking beside her.

"Thanks Gatomon..." she whispered to her, "Tk are you coming as well..."

"I would, but my mom will get worried if I stay any longer...I'm sorry Kari." said TK as he went up and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "don't worried you are with Tai and he'll take good care of you. I will come over after school tomorow and don't going to school tomorow either. You been thought alot and you need a rest, okay Kari."

She nodded and hugged him one more time before kissing him on the lips. "Thanks TK, see ya...and I'll make sure to get a good sleep," she said as she waved goodbye.

"Come on Kari my castle isn't that bad..." I said with a laugh as I pushed her along towards the castle with Gatomon in toe.

I opened the door to find Gingermon and Spookmon working away, but stopped and greeted us, "Glad you are back Taichi, we were wandering when you would be back, so we clean everything to pass the time...oh who are they, " she said as she pointed to Kari and Gatomon.

"Oh Gingermon, Spookmon this is Kari, my sister and her partner Gatomon. Please make them fill out home, they will be staying for a while or for good depending on if her so called parents shape up or not," I said as I looked down on the both of them.

"Don't worry we will treat them with high repesct Taichi," said Spookmon as he floated up to me with a smile.

"Thank you, both of you, for all you have done today. You guys earned a good rest," I said with a grin.

"But we have to make dinner first," said Gingermon as she made her way to the kicthen, followed by Spookmon.

"Okay...Kari I'll show you guys to your room," I said as I lead the both of them upstairs.I then opened the door across the hall from from mine, "I hope you guys like it."

The room was big with a king size bed with white sheets with pink flowers design all over, it had a big canapy above over it. The walls were cover in pictures with a warrier with twin daggers, to be extract, this room was Amelia's room, the Digi-God of Light. Also I see it fit for Kari, digidestine of light to be in this room. The rest of the room had white and gold funiture with vases fill with pink flowers in them. The capert was pink with the crest of light in the center of it in white.

"I hope you like the room, it was my good friend Amelia's room, who is the girl in the pictures, she was the Digi-God of Light. She was a strong women who faught beside me for many years. I think you are the only one who should be allowed to sleep in this room," I said as I smiled at her.

"That means a lot to me Tai, I will very careful not to break anything in here," she said as she took a seat on the bed.

"Don't worry, I know you won't do anything like that. Gingermon or Spookmon will come get you when dinner is ready," I said as I closed the door and went back to my room.

My room was much bigger than any other room in the castle. It had a flame print all over the walls in orange and red above thr fire. My bed was huge with red silk with a dark red curtain all aroung it, so if I want to sleep in all I do is close the curtains. My capert was red with the crest of courage in the center in orange. I had red funiture all around the room. My walls had pictures of me in my true form with fire all around me.

"I wonder what the others are up to..." I said to myself as I laid down on my bed.

/

Real World, Mall

Normal POV

"Izzy I'm so happy you decided to come shopping with me," said Mimi as she gave him a big hug as Izzy face turn all red.

"No problem, anything to get your mind off Tai leaving and finding out that your plan with Sora going down the drain," he said with hands full of bags.

"Please don't remind me of that..." she growled at him with a smile.

"Sorry Meems...oh, can we stop be the computer store. I need to get something," he said to her.

"Okay I don't mind going, I just love watching in action with all your computer craziness of yours," she said as she pull him towards the store.

"Mimi have ever said how much you make my day the most greatest thing in the world, by being all what you can be and I want to say that...I...I love you Mimi," he said as he heard her hand with a very noticable blush across his face and hers.

"Iz..Izzy...I...I love you, too" she cried as she hugged him.

They both hugged each other before they both found themselves staring into each other's eyes before they inch closer to each other's lips and they met in a loving kiss.

"Aaahh! Isn't young love sweet dear," said a older women to her husband with a smile as they to shared a kissed.

They broke the kiss and they looked at each other and again blushed.

"Sooo...are we going to that computer store..." said Mimi shyly as she ran towards it, followed by Izzy with all the bags.

/

Matt's House

Matt's POV

It been hours since Tai left and all these mermies coming back. I have slowly been getting them back, the last one was another time that he and Tai shared together.

/Flashback\\

"Yeah Yama you made it!" said Tai happily as he opened the door, "Welcome come in."

I stepped into the castle, not believeing that I just made friends with King of our land.

"Taichi next time you make friends, it would be nice to get a heads up on who you are," I said as I walked into the living room.

"Sorry...I don't get out as much like everyone else," he said as he took a seat on the floor in front of the TV, "want to play a game."

"Sure, what we playing," I said as I took a seat next to him.

"Amelia and I came up with a new way of playing games, it called a game system, but it is only a prodotype so it stills needs work," he explains as he turned it on.

"Sounds fun..." I said as we started playing.

About a hour later...

"Lord Taichi, we have a job to do, Koromon village is under attack. We must hurry!" she said as she came into the room.

"Fine..." said Tai with a frown, "I'm sorry Yama that we didn't get to play that long..."

"It's fine, but you better hurry or they might not make it" I said as I walked towards the door, but before I could leave Tai attacked me with a kiss on the lips.

"For good luck that I will come back safe, so we can play again sometime," he explained as a blush started to show on my face.

"Well...ummm...goodbye Taichi...see ya around," I waved as I went out the door still red in the face.

/End of Flashback\\

The memorey caught me off gaurd, but in the end, I was kind of happy that Tai kissed me as I bought my hand to my lips.

*RING*

'And yet again that stupid phone rings,' I thought as I picked up the phone, "Hello Matt speaking."

"Matt it's TK and I just wanted to update you on what happening today at Kari's house," he said over the phone.

"What you mean? What happened at Kari's house?" I asked with worry.

TK then filled me in on happened and where Kari was at and I was kind of jealous that she got to stay with Tai in his castle and I wasn't.

"Well thanks for telling me what happen Teeks," I said before I said, "Goodbye."

/

Back inthe Digiworld, Miracle Valley

Kari's POV

After Tai left I had time to think over what had happen today.

'I know my parents were a little nuts, but not that nuts to out a knife on my boyfriend. What in the world is worng with my mom, is she really my om if she wish for me...wait does that mean Tai kind of my dad instead since he was the one that made me...okay weird thought out of my head...NOW...okay back on topic...maybe getting out of the house is a good thing, gives them time to think over stuff with a better mind site, then a crazy mad woman with a knife,' I thought as I looked at the ceiling, " I wonder if dinner ready soon..."

Knock! Knock!

"Umm...Kari and Gatomon, dinner is ready," said Gingermon with a smile as she quietly opened the door.

"Thanks Gingermon." she said with her first real smile that day as she made they made their way down stairs to find Tai already waiting for me, "Hi Tai."

"Oh hi Kari, you seem better than earlier," he said as he looked up at me from his meal with food all over his face.

'I guess not everything change,' she thought with a laugh.

"What so funny...?" he said with a frown.

"Your face..." I laughed with a smile as I began to dig it as well, 'a lot better than my mom's cooking,' I thought as I looked over at Augomon and Gatomon also enjoying it as well.

After we finished our meals we said goodnight and went to bed.

'I wonder what tomorow will bring...' I thoguht as I drifted off to sleep.

/

Taichi14: I hope you like it!

Tai: She update fast this time and I made sure.

Taichi14: Thanks Tai and also my readers! Next time will finally see some fighting with evil digimon.


	10. Chapter 9

Taichi14: Hey I'm back again, sorry this chapter was hard to come with.

Tai: She was working all night to come up with an idea. Oh, she doesn't own Digimon, but she owns the Digi-Gods forms of Tai.

Taichi14: Enjoy! =)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 9

Evil Strikes

Miracle Valley, Digiworld

Next Day

Tai's POV

I woke the next day early that morning, so I decided to a jog around the castle to get myself back in fighting shape. I found Gingermon and Spookmon already up making food. I guess hasn't got up yet, she usually up early and I'm the one sleeping in.

"Good morning Taichi...did you have a nice sleep..." said Gingermon shyly to me as I walked past the kitchen.

"Yes, but I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going for a run outside," I said as I left the castle with a wave. "Tell Kari if she wakes up, so she doesn't worry!"

"Sure thing!" I heard Spookmon yell behind me.

On my run I got to see the rest of the valley that I haven't quite got to. I found a couple buildings in the back that was destroyed.

'These look familiar...' I thought as I got closer to them.

"Wait these are my old training buildings that Amelia build for me," I said as I stop in front of them, "I should rebuild them while I'm here."

My hands began to glow orange and the destroyed rocks around me and started to make a big dome shape building, kind of like a Coliseum. Once complete I decided to take a look inside.

Inside I found all my training stuff set up like I left it of the day of the big battle. My ninja skill set tools were land across a nearby table. Yeah you can laugh, I'm a train ninja, but I'm a bit rusty. I pick up a nearby ninja star and aim for a target across the room. To my surprise I got it right in the middle, maybe I'm not as rusty as I thought.

I spent a good couple hours practicing my moves and using all my old weapons. I even got to get out my proud and joys. They are two twin giant swords that I use to always have on my back when I went out for a fight.

But out of nowhere a giant blast that came from the castle alarm me to get a move on.

'What is going on?' I thought as I got closer to the castle, but as I got near I found one of the side towers destroyed and a very evil looking devil like digimon staring down at me. 'Great...'

"Oh so you are the one that rebuild this castle," he said with a growl, "I was going to rebuild it, but you me help out, but I'm making some adjustments."

"That castle is not yours, it is mine, so you better back off...wait, who are you anyways?" I asked as I glared at him.

"ME...I'm RedDevilmon and my master has been having an eye on this place for a while, but you...you little pest...came out of nowhere it rebuild it," he said with his claws pointed at me.

RedDevilmon was about 6ft tall with blood like wrings with rips in it behind him. His claws were 3ft long on each finger and they were a darker red. He wore a black leather vest with skulls hanging on one side. His pants were black with chains and hooks hanging all over. His skin was pale and his face had two giant horns that rounded around his head. His smile showed his evil looking sharp teeth that look like needles. Also, his eyes were glowing red and his ears were elf like with round earrings.

"So you human are going to stop me...I don't see your partner anywhere, maybe I should just kill you now and get it over with..." he laughed as he drew closer.

'I guess it time to show him what I made of...' I thought as I began to glow orange all over.

"Tai digivolve too...Flamemon, Digi-God of Courage!" I yelled as I transform into my warrior self.

I had clawed feet and hands; on my hands I had red gloves with gold on the knuckles and a sliver band around the wrist. I wore a shirt with shoulder plats with spikes on them with a cross-like belt over my chest. In the middle was the crest of courage. Also I wore orange pants with a chain on one side and a pad on other side with spikes. I also had a red tips at the end with a band around my knee for my ninja tools. Or course I had my twin giant swords on my back and my hair had orange tips. My face had whiskers and a black little fox like nose. I had shark like teeth with red eyes and elf like ears. To top it off, I had a brown fox tail with orange tips.

"Wha...what...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" he yelled as he stopped his attack, "It can't be...a Digi-God...they are all supposed to be dead..."

"Do I look dead to you...BURNING AURA?" I yelled as I decided to attack by shooting fireballs out of my hands.

The attack took him by surprise and knock about 500ft in the air.

"Th..This...can't...be...master going to flip..." he said as he held his right arm, "I'll be back...just you wait." as he flew away.

I turn back to normal and rebuild the destroyed tower. I decided to go inside to see if everyone was okay.

"GUYS! Hello...anyone...please come out...we are safe..." I said as I enter the room, but was tackle by two scared digimon, a worried sister, and two confused digimon.

"TAICHI...I was so scared...who was that..." asked Gingermon as she held my leg.

"Yeah we would like some answers..." said Gatomon as she strolled up to me.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know, but it looks like another evil digimon is planning to take over and we better tell the other." I said as I looked at everyone.

"What?" said Kari with worry, "Not again..."

"Yep!" I said as I clam Gingermon and Spookmon down, "Again..."

"Does since mean we got to call a digidestine meeting later," asked Agumon.

"Yeah, Kari can you e-mail everyone to meet here later," I said to her as we decided to go eat the breakfast that Gingermon and Spookmon made them, "Lets just eat for now...okay."

"Okay...Tai..." she as we sat down.

/

Taichi14: Yet again another fast update! I feel proud of myself. Next time is the big meeting with the group.


	11. Chapter 10

Taichi14: Hello everyone who is reading this story…I haven't been getting much reviews on this story, so I don't know if it's good or not, but I'm glad that one person keeps telling me its good. Thanks KoumiLoccness for reviewing on my stories! =)

Tai: I'm glad we have one great review, but it would be nice to have more.

Izzy + Mimi walk in.

Mimi: Hi guys! What's up? (As she holds Izzy close)

Taichi14: Nothing much, just trying to get more people to review.

Izzy: One way to do that is to ask nicely…

Tai: She did that Iz.

Mimi: Umm…that is all you can really do…oh Izzy…where is that hand going?

Izzy: I not doing anything…

Taichi14: Sorry…I couldn't help it…

Mimi: Oh Taichi…only Izzy can do that…

Tai: You are so lucky man…

Izzy: Thanks…(blushing)

Taichi14: Okay enough talk lets start the story.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 10

The Meeting

Digiworld

That Afternoon

Tai's POV

"WHERE is EVERYONE!" I yelled as I paced back and forward in the main hall downstairs. "They should have been here by now…" as I stopped to look at the floor.

"Tai I got a message from Matt, saying he can't come, band practice," she said as she came out of the dining room.

"Can't his band wait until later to practice…grr…fine…has anyone else e-mail you," I asked as I began to pace again.

"Well…you are not going to like it, but here goes…Mimi can't come because of a date with Izzy…she said that they been planning this for awhile, so they both can't come…Davis has detention and soccer practice, so he is out…Cody has to do something with his Grandpa…Yohlie has to work…in the end the other ones coming are TK, Ken, Joe, Sora, and of course us…" she said as she read off the e-mails.

"Only six are coming…Kari that is only half the team…does anyone care as much as they use too…" I said as I punched the wall making one of my giant pictures to fall, "Great…now I got to pick this up…"

"Tai we are doing the best we can, so give them a break…we just have a lot more going on then we use to…" she as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah…I know…lets just get ready for the ones that are coming…" I said as I called for Gingermon and Spookmon to start cleaning and cooking.

"Don't worry Tai, we always come out on top with no worry…" she as she went upstairs to get ready.

"If only it was that simple…" I said to myself as went to watch TV in my big living room.

The living room had a giant 200' wide screen TV with about four giant red coaches with a coffee table that can be lifted up to be a normal table. All around was gold and white wallpaper that Amelia picked out. Pictures of my family, my father Lucemon and my mother Eve. I haven't really told Kari or Matt about my family.

'One of these days they need to know…it to bad Yama mot coming today…' I thought as I sat down on the conch.

About 10 to 15 minutes later…

A knock could be heard from the door, so I got up to open it.

"Hi guys…welcome…" I said as I opened the door and to my surprise Yama came in to view, "Yama…you came..I..Thought you had band practice…"

"Well…I change it to tomorrow night, I couldn't miss out in a meeting and getting to see you…" he said as he blushed.

"Thanks for coming, but is going to be hard to be here since I told you what happened between us and to have Sora here," I said as I looked over at Sora talking to TK and Kari.

"It will be no problems…don't worry about it…" he said as he passed me to go sit down in the living room.

"Everyone if you all will come this way," I said as I followed behind Yama.

"Matt how did you know where to go…" asked TK as he sat down next to him.

"Umm…lucky guess…" he said as he grin and laugh about it.

'He must of got more of his memory back…wonder how much he remember,' I thought as I stood in front of everyone.

"So why are we here today Tai," asked Joe as he adjusted his glasses.

"Today early this morning, we were attack by a new enemy," I said as I heard gasps.

"Another bad guy showed up…great now we got to get up early again…when I finally got back to sleeping all day…" said Gonomon with a frown, "…but a lest we don't have to on own anymore." He laughed.

"Gonomon…please just be quiet…" said Gatomon as she rested beside Kari.

"He is right…everyone sure take heir digimon home with them…it is no longer safe to be without them…I know this is only going towards the older kids, but you got the point…" I said, "That means anyone who didn't make needs to be told soon to come get them."

"Right…so who attack you today anyway…" asked Sora.

"He is called RedDevilmon…never heard of him before, but it doesn't mean an old foe might not pop up, so be on the lookout, they might be able to go to our world," I said.

"Understood…so anyone hungry or is just me…" said Gabomon as he rubbed his belly.

"Don't worry…Gingermon and Spookmon are cooking right now, so they might be done soon," said Kari with a smile.

"Thanks good…I had anything today…" said Agumon.

"I'll go take a look," said Gatomon as she ran off, but soon returned, "Food is DONE!"

"Yeah!" yelled Agumon as he made a dash towards the dining room.

"He must have been more hungry than me…" said Gabomon as he followed behind him.

"We better get in there before they eat it all," said TK as him and Patomon got up, "Coming Kari!"

"Yeah…" she said as she followed him.

"I would stay, but I got to go sturdy for a test…" said Joe with a frown.

"It is okay…a least you came to the meeting," I said to him with a pat on the back.

"Aww…we don't get to eat…" said Gonomon.

"Don't worry, I'll cook you food when we go home. Bye guys!" he said as he left.

As Joe left the tension in the room got really big between Sora and Matt. "Umm…is there something I should know between you guys," I asked them.

"Well Tai, I guess I forgot to mention that we broke up after you left my house the other day. She called and she wanted to break up and she is probably mad that I didn't put up much of a fight," he explained to me as Sora just glared.

"You should of a least tried to say no or why you want a break up," she said as she began to cry, "I really love you Matt, but you just broke my heart…you come of been nicer about, but no…you just said okay and that was it…"

"Sora before you called Tai called me and he told me something that unlocked something in my brain…memories of a past I had no idea of…a past were we were together as…lovers…and slowly I am getting them all back…all the times I came over…to my first kiss we shared as he got ready to fight…to where it all ended with my death and the end of the Digi-Gods…I'm sorry Sora, but I love Tai, not you…" he said as she began to cry even worse.

"…but…I…we…were…so happy…and now this…why didn't you tell us Tai…this could have been avoided…" she said as she looked at me.

"Well I didn't know Yama was going to get his memories back or not, but as time went by I thought he never was and was happy that he was happy with you…" I said as I began to cry myself.

"Oh…stupid Tai…" she said as she gave me hugged as we cried. "I'm sorry that you went though that…a least it did get to serious…you guys are my best friends and I hope you have a happy life together…" she as she whipped the tears from her eyes, "Now lets go eat some food…"

"We are right behind ya!" Matt and I said as we followed her to the dining room.

As we came in, everyone turn and look at us.

"What took you guys so long," said Agumon with food all over his face, "You're missing all this yummy food!"

"We had to get something straighten out first, but it all better now," I said as I took a seat next to him.

"Oh…okay, but you should really tried this…" he said as he pointed to some food in front of him.

The night went on as we ate the dinner. Everyone had a good time. TK, ken and Kari were happily talking together without Davis butting in this time.

After dinner we watch a movie and ate popcorn, but after it was done, everyone but Kari and I had to leave.

"I hope you guys had a good time," I said as I waved goodbye.

"Bye guys…see ya tomorrow at school TK," she said as she stood beside me.

"Bye Kari!" TK said as they went through the digiport.

"Well that was a good get together tonight," said Kari as we close the door and headed to our rooms.

"Yeah it was fun!" said Agumon as smiled up at us.

"I sure can go for a good night's rest," said Gatomon as she yawned.

"Good night, everyone!" I said as I close my bedroom door.

"Night Tai!" said Kari as she close her door.

'I wonder what going to happen tomorrow,' I thought as I got into bed with Agumon lying next to me.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: I hope you guys like this chapter better. Please review my story. I would really like it! Thanks for reading! =)

Tai: Next time on Digimon…umm…I don't know…?

Taichi14: Shut up Tai! It is going to be a surprise…that's all…

Tai: Right…

Matt: You have no idea do you…

Taichi14: I said to be quiet!


	12. Chapter 11

Taichi14: I guess everyone notice that I've been on a roll when it comes to updates lately. I have been working on both this story and the Forgotten Digidestine. I been making my old one sound better, but I think this one has better story line.

Tai: Hey don't give up! The stories are both getting a lot better. You have learned to start building action and adding problems alongside the big problem.

Taichi14: Thanks Tai…you are the best…

Tai: Of course I am…I am Tai!

Taichi14: Okay, now you are just getting a full of yourself…

Tai…sorry…

Matt: Come on you two, lets start the story…

Taichi14: Right! Enjoy this next chapter!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 11

School Sucks

Digiworld

Next Morning

Kari's POV

I woke up the next morning to get ready to go to school, hopefully my parents don't show up and rudden my day. Plus I hope they didn't call the school saying I show up to call them or something. I really don't want to see them anytime soon. I can't believe that my mom went crazy and pull a knife on me and TK.

"Good morning Kari…" yawned Gatomon as she started to get up, "Ready to go to school."

"Yeah, I just hope my parents don't show up," I said as I put my backpack on.

"Don't worry, I will protect you Kari," she said as she jumped into my bag.

"Thanks Gatomon," I said as I was about to leave thought the computer that I had in my room.

"WAIT!" yelled Gingermon as she ran into the room, "Don't forget to have some toast I made you," as she headed me the toast.

"Thanks Gingermon," I said as I headed Gatomon a piece.

"Have a god day at school," she said with a bow.

"Bye Gingermon!" I yelled before disappearing into the computer.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Real World

Computer Lab

We landed in the computer at my school; I could see Patamon on top of the cabinet sleeping and Veemon eating a snack on the ground, so I let out Gatomon.

"You can hang here with Patamon," I said as I waved goodbye to her.

I got to class to find TK waiting for me.

"Hi TK, did I miss anything from yesterday," I asked as I smile at him.

"Not really, but I took notes for you," he said as he handed me the extra notes.

"Thanks…shall we go in," I said as I opened the classroom door.

"Hello Kari nice of you to join us today, are you feeling better," asked the teacher.

"I feel a lot better today, thank you," I said as I sat down.

"Kari did you know that your parents have been looking for you," he asked me.

"…yes…but they are not in charge of me no more…" I said with a frown.

"Well I was told to call them if I see you at school, but I trust you and you might be in some of trouble that no one knows about…so I am sorry to say that I have to go call your parents right now," he said as he walked out, "class make sure she goes nowhere…"

"No…please don't…they are bad…they are…" I said as I began to cry.

"I am sorry…" he said as he closed the door.

"TK what am I going to do…" I cried on his shoulder.

"Hurry before they get here…" he started.

"NOT SO FAST!" said a woman they slammed open the door.

"…mom…" I said as I back away.

"You are not going back with him…you are my child and you do not belong to him…now come Kari, we are going to make you go to home school…you will love it…haha…" she said as her eyes got all crazy looking.

"…I'm not going with you…TK help me…" I said as I looked at him with fear.

"If only we had our digimon with us instead of leaving them in the computer lab," he said as he held me close.

"Take YOUR hands OFF her NOW!" she yelled at TK as she ran towards us.

"…TK…" I said as I began to cry some more.

"Not going to happen…" said Davis as he stood up from his desk at glare at my mom, "You are not laying one finger on her or TA."

"What YOU going to stop ME?" she yelled down at him.

"Yep, sure am…take THIS!" he said as he trip her over, "Hurry get out quick, you guys, get to the computer room."

"Right…come on Kari," TK said to me and pushed me by where my mom laid on the floor, "Davis you better come too…hurry up…"

"Right behind ya-"he said as something grabbed his foot.

"I will NOT let YOU take HER…not AGAIN!" she yelled as she tried to pull Davis to the ground.

"TK, you got to help him, I'll meet you at the computer lab," I said as ran ahead.

Davis's POV

Kari's mom had me pinned; I tried to get away, but no luck.

"Hey, let go…" I said as I tried to pull my foot away.

"NOOOO!" she yelled as she griped my leg with another hand.

"Hey you let go of him!" said TK as he ran back into the room.

"TA what are you doing?" I asked.

"Saving you!" he said as he stepped on her hand.

She let go long enough to get away.

"Come on Kari waited for us!" I said as we ran for the computer lab.

"Kari are you okay…oh no…" I said as we opened the door to find Kari being held by her father around the neck and the digimon tied up with ropes, "You let her go!"

"…TK…Davis…help…me…" she said as she tried to get some air.

"Be quiet…you have made your mom worried enough…you are coming home right now an-" he said before getting knockout from behind by Tai.

"You guys need some help…" he said with a grin.

"Wow Taichi-sempai is the greatest!" I yelled as I ran up to him.

"Thanks, but I think it will be better if I take her back and you guys get back to class," I said as I help her up, "You guys can come see her after school."

"Okay Tai, will do, come on Davis," said TK as he pulled me towards the door.

"Wait; there is a crazy woman in our classroom that will try to kill us if we go back. I think it would be safer for us if we go with you Tai," I explained.

"Hmm…good point…come on then…" he said as the digiport opened and we all went though.

"No…not AGAIN…bring HER back…you MONSTER!" we heard as we disappeared.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Digiworld

We landed in a big pile like we always do, of course me always happen to be on the bottom.

"Can you GUYS please get OFF!" I yelled from underneath them, "I can feel my ribs cracking…"

"Sorry Davis…" said Kari as she got off.

"Oh…you are fine Kari…it is no problem…forget I said anything…" I said with a laugh as I moved my hands back and forward.

"Okay…" she said as she smiled at me.

'Yeah, Kari SMILED at me,' I thought as I jumped for joy.

"Keep dreaming Davis…I think TK got ya beat," said Tai as he walked up behind me and pointed to TK giving Kari a hearted felt hug.

"Grr…TA…I still don't care if they are going out…she will be my girl…" I said to myself, "Wah…I sound like Kari's mom…need to think happy thoughts…"

"Davis are you coming…we are going to leave you behind," said Tai as looked back at me.

"Come on Davish…we better hurry up," said Veemon as he tugged my jacket.

"Right…WAIT UP GUYS!" I yelled as me and Veemon tried to catch up.

We will got closer to the castle we could make out a shadow like character in the distance.

"Umm….is that the RedDevilmon that Ken told me about from yesterday," I said as I pointed at him as he flew closer, "….and he seems to be coming this way…"

"Tai…I hope that Augomon and the others are okay…" said Kari with worry.

"Don't worry they are probably just fine, but we better get ready for a fight," he said as he got in position and began to shine.

I was looking a little confused as well as the others as they looked at Tai.

"Taichi digivolve too…..Flamemon!" he yelled as a fox human like creature took his place.

"Wow…Tai…digivolved…" said TK as he and the rested of us stood shocked.

"I wondered how he dealt with him yesterday without Augomon…" said Kari as she held on to TK.

"This is so COOL!" I yelled as I looked at him, "We should help Veemon!" as I looked down at him.

"Right! Veemon digivolved too….Ex-Veemon!" he said as he made his way to Tai's side, "I'll help ya Tai."

"Thanks…" he said as he jumped and two orange wrings came out of his back, "…you ready!"

"As ready as I going to be…" said Ex-Veemon as he ready to attack.

"Well hello little Digi-God…" said RedDevilmon as he floated a few feet away from Tai and Ex-Veemon, "it seems you have a little help this time. Like that we help…haha…"

"Gatamon! Patamon! You guys need to digivolve!" I yelled over at them.

They both nodded and jumped into action, but an attack came out of nowhere.

"Red FANG!" yelled RedDevilmon as his attack hit both Patamon and Gatomon.

"No…Gatamon…are you okay…" said Kari as she held her in her arms.

"Patamon…" said TK as he picked him up.

"I don't need any more pests bugging in…" said RedDevilmon.

"Courage BARRIER!" yelled Tai as a force field came over us, "That will keep you guys safe, come on Ex-Veemon, lets show this guy what we are made of."

"Right behind you Tai!" said Ex-Veemon with a grin.

"Burning AURA!" yelled Tai as his whole body was cover in flames and giant balls of fire came out of his hands.

"Ex-LASER!" yelled Ex-Veemon as his attack joined with Tai's attack headed for RedDevilmon.

"Like your attacks can do anything…Red FANG!" he said as his attack headed for the oncoming attacks.

The attacks impacted each other, but RedDevilmon's attack was destroyed and our attack was still made it way thought and hitting him right on target.

"No…it can't be…master will be angry if I fail…he will get you pests as soon as he gets all his power back…" said RedDevilmon as he disappeared into data.

"Woohoo!" I yelled with joy, "We beat that devil!"

"Well, we can celebrate for no, but there is still a harder digimon to fight out there…" said Tai as he turned back to normal and landed in front of me.

"True…but we can take him…" I said with a grin.

"Tai we need to get Gatomon and Patamon to the castle quick," said Kari as they started to run for the castle.

"Right!" he said as he made his way, "Come on Davis!"

"I'm coming…man Veemon…why are we always left behind," I said as we dashed towards the castle.

"We just have bad luck by my guess…" he said beside me with a laugh.

"I guess so…well at least we are safe with Taichi-sempai in his…wait…he has his own castle…no fair…" I said as we still made our way towards the castle.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: I hope you guys love this chapter. I am pound of how well this turn out.

Tai: Sounds good to me…

Matt: Yeah…

Taichi14: Are you guys even listening to me or you guys to busy playing Halo over there…

Tai…what…hey Matt shoot that guy coming up on the left…

Matt: On it…

Taichi14: Never mind…well I hope everyone reviews! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

Taichi14: It took me a while to come up next in the story, but I thought of something…

Tai: Hope it is good…

Taichi14: You guys were playing Halo the whole time; you guys didn't help me at all.

Matt: You sure we were playing Halo the…whole time…*wink*

Taichi14: Okay…too much information…but it sounds HOT…can't believe I miss a Taito moment…

Tai: You'll get us next time…

Taichi14: Okay…well here is the next chapter!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 12

Exploring the Castle

Digiworld at Courage Castle

Tai's POV

When we got back to the castle, we found Gingermon and Spookmon both hurt badly, plus we all ready had Patamon and Gatomon hurt as well.

"Oh Tai…are they going to be okay…" asked Kari as she held Gatomon.

"Yeah…I will fix them all right up," I said as I made my way to the clinic room, "Place them each on one of the beds."

The room was all fill with hospital beds and hospital equipment. The walls were painted grey with the crest of reliability on the ceiling. This is where the Digi-God of Reliability spent most of his time taking care of…me…he was my doctor and he taught me had to heal, but when it can to healing others, he was the best. His name was Alex, but I always called him Doc. I was either fighting evil or rested up in here or upstairs in my bed. He had his own little room over in the corner. He was a good friend of mine, but like the others, he was killed.

After each was in a bed, I made my way over to Gingermon first. I placed my hands over her body and I started too contracted on her wounds. My hands glowed and with shining light as the light in gulped her body, slowly healing her. Gingermon after a while of being heal finally opening her eyes.

"What happened…" she said as she looked over at me, "Taichi…did I black out…"

"We came home to a visitor and after we defeated him, we returned to the castle to find you and Spookmon hurt. I heal you, but you still need to get some rest." I explained as I made my way over to Spookmon to heal him as well.

The same process was done for the other digimon and something came to mind, "Where was Agumon!"

"Guys…where is Agumon…" I asked as I got worried, "You don't he was defeated by RedDevilmon.

"Relax Tai," said Kari as she came up to me, "He somewhere around here. Lets work for him."

"Okay…" I said as I ran off to look for him, "Agumon! Agumon!"

I searched for an hour, but I finally found him up on one of the walls badly hurt from the attacks of RedDevilmon. He must have tried to keep him back as long as he could. I heal him as best I could, but he still did not wake up, but he was in better shape. He should wake up sooner or later.

"I better get you down to the clinic area…" I said as I picked him up and bought him downstairs.

"Thanks goodness you found him…is he alright…" asked Kari as she sat next to Gatomon.

"Yeah, he needs o be motored," I said as I hocked him up to all the machines.

"You sure know how to work those things…" said TK as he was near Patamon.

"Yeah…a friend taught me how to work them…" I said as I thought of Alex, "I bet Joe would love this room…anyway were is Davis."

"Him and Veemon went exploring around the castle," said TK.

"Oh okay, I'll started making food…hope you are hungry," I said as I made my way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was colored in green with pink highlights on the counters. You could probably guess that the Digi-God of Sincerity spent most of her time cooking. All her favorite cooking stuff was in place. I guess Gingermon is taking good care of this place. The crest of Sincerity was on all over the walls. She has her own room across the way were I believe Gingermon is sleeping. Her name was Marie and she was into the hottest fashion and she is one of the greatest Digi-Gods to of ever lived. She loved fashion, but she loved to cook more, so she spent most of her time making me food or making me try her new ideas she came up with. She as well was destroyed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Somewhere Else in the Castle

Davis's POV

"Wow Veemon this place is huge!" I said as we made our way down a maze of hallways, "What door should we open first…" as I looked at all the different doors.

"This one looks cool!" said Veemon as he looked at a door that was all made of metal with a little window on it.

We opened the door to find a room full of different sizes of what looked like computers.

"Looks like a master computer room…Izzy would flip if he saw this," I said as I started to push bottoms.

"Is it a good idea to be pushing all these buttons…" said Veemon with worry, "We might blow something up…"

"Don't worry so much…trust me…it will be fine…" I said as one of the screens went red, "…oh no…that looks bad…"

"I told you not to Davish….Tai going to be mad…." said Veemon as he stepped back.

"Rocket will launch in 10 seconds….10…9…8…" said the computer as it counted down.

"I'll…fix this…haha…" I said as I started to hit ever button I could reach.

"Launch has been canceled" said the computer after it felt like I was about to have a heart attack.

"Lets…not…tell Tai about this…okay…" I said as a tear drop dropped on the side of my face.

"Right…Davish…" said Veemon with the same action as me.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the Kitchen

Tai's POV

After I made dinner or lunch, whatever time it is, I set it out on the dinner table.

"Guys! Food is done!" I yelled as I placed the last plate, "Come and get it before I eat it all!"

"Hey! You won't eat without me…would you Taichi-sempai…" said Davis and Veemon rushes in and takes a sit.

"Looks good, but is it edible…" said Gatomon as she walks in.

"You should be rested in, but it saves me a trip to the clinic…" I said as I also took a sit.

"Hey…when food is calling…she will come a knocking…" laughed Patamon as he flew in.

"Care to repeat that…" she said with a glare.

"I'm just joking Gatomon…" he laugh some more, "Let's eat!"

"You guys should are hungry…" said TK as he and Kari came into the room.

"Wow Tai all this food looks great, a lot better than someone we know…" she said with a frown.

"I think she made those recipes on purpose to see is she could get rid of me early." I said as I caught on.

"So Davis….what did you and Veemon find…" asked Kari as she looked at Davis with a smile.

"Um…we found a computer room…" he said with his eyes going back and forward.

"Okay…what you touch…" I asked knowing he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"…we…I mean me…I almost launch a rocket…but we stop it before it launched…" he explained.

"What…Davis don't ever go in there…that room is special and everything in there is dangerous." I said to him.

"I won't ever go in there…ever again…" he said with a nod.

The room Davis went in was the master control room for the whole castle. The room was home to the Digi-Gods of Knowledge, Kindness, and Destiny. If I remember right the room was painted in purple with hints of darker purple and pink. They ate, slept, and live in that room on a day to day basis. They loved computers, so made that room their home. Their names were Max, Kenny, and Sophie and they all were killed in that very room.

"Tai….oh T-a-i…" said Davis as he waved his hand in front of my face, "…you okay…"

"Huh…what…OH…yeah….I'm fine…just thinking…" I said as I began to eat some more food.

"Just wondering…" he said as he as well began to eat again.

"Kari, how do you like living here so far," asked TK with a smile.

"Oh, Tai has made me right at home here. I glad I have him as a big brother," she said as she looked at everyone, "and of course Gingermon and Spookmon also help me get use to this giant castle. Last night I needed to get a glass of water, but had no idea where the kitchen was. Spookmon came to my rescue and helped me," she said with a laugh.

"Sounds like you had a late night adventure went I was dead asleep," I said with a grin.

"Yeah…but Tai, what going to happen if I can't go to school…" she said as she turned our happy talk into a sad one.

"Well…I was thinking that I will teach you…I know a lot of stuff…I just didn't like showing it too much," I explained," I didn't want to stand out so much…plus I didn't want to become another Izzy."

"Really…?" said Kari with a gasped.

"Yeah, of course," I said, "plus I have something to do in the down time. It will be fun."

"Okay and what about Davis and TK…" she said.

"Well…sadly they have to go back to school tomorrow, but if there is any trouble give me a call with this," I said as I handed TK and Davis a whistle, "If you blow that I will come…wait that sounded very wrong…umm…if you use that I will come to help…"

This was a quiet moment before everyone started to burst out laughing.

"Wow…blow it and I will come…man our minds must be in the gutter…" laughed TK.

"Taichi-sempai…you are so funny…" laughed Davis as he fell off his chair.

"Okay…that is enough…" I said as I got up to go check on Gingermon, Spookmon, and Agumon, who didn't come for food, "Be right back…"

I walked into the room to find them both resting like I told them to a least someone listens to me around here and Agumon still has not woke up

"Hey guys…you hungry…there is food out there waiting for ya…" I said.

"Well, you said to rest, so we are resting, but we are hungry…" said Gingermon, "Are we allowed to go…"

"Yes, of course, but come right back here after you guys are done," I said as they both of them ran out.

I walked over to Agumon to check if he was doing okay 'Please wake up soon, buddy…' I thought as I sat down beside him.

"Is he okay…" asked Kari as she walked into the room.

"Well he is sable for now…" I said as I was messing with the machines.

"You have any idea when he will wake up…" she asked as she sat on the other side of Agumon.

"I hope he just wakes up now, but I really don't know when he will wake up…could be tomorrow or a year from now…" I said as I looked up at her.

"Don't worry Tai, he will wake up soon, I know it," she said as she tried to cheer me up.

"I just don't want to lose another friend…that's all…" I said as I thought of all my friends from the past.

"Remember Tai, Agumon is like you…stubborn…he won't go down without a fight…" she said as she got up to leave, "You should take a nap; the others will be here later."

"Okay…" I said as I rested my head on the bed, "Wake me when they get here."

"I will," she said as she closed the door.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: I hope you like this chapter. It told more about the Digi-Gods and who they were. Also here is some about what they look like:

Alex, Digi-God of Reliability

Nickname: Doc

Hobbies: Taking care of the weak

Abilities: Healing arts and water arts

Weapons of Choice: Hammer or Axe

What he looks like: He has long blue hair with gray tips. He wore glasses and was about 6ft tall. He had green eyes and always was in a lab coat. He wore normal clothes like a short sleeve T0shirt and Gray pants.

Marie, Digi-God of Sincerity

Nickname: Mar-Mar

Hobbies: Cooking

Abilities: Earth arts and plant arts (such as talking to flowers)

Weapons of Choice: Whip or Chain

What she looks like: She had long light brown hair with green highlights. She wore a reef of flowers on her head and also around her wrists. Her eyes were hazel with a flower marking under her right eye. She always had an apron on over her pink dress with green tips.

Max, Digi-God of Knowledge

Nickname: None

Hobbies: Computers, Technology

Abilities: Lightening arts and teleportation

Weapons of Choice: Smoke Gun or Sniper

What he looks like: He had short shoulder length red hair with purple bangs. He wore a blue jacket and a purple T-shirt. He had blue jeans with chains on the side and a computer bag was always on his back.

Kenny, Digi-God of Kindness

Nickname: Ken

Hobbies: Computers and weapon making

Abilities: Mind control, also he was able to move stuff with his mind, and make weapons with anything lying around.

Weapons of Choice: Anything lying around

What he looks like: He had long dark blue hair with dark pink tips, which he wishes he could rid of. He had purple eyes and a gold earning in his left ear. He wore a white T-shirt on with blue tips. Also, wore blue jeans and black fingerless gloves.

Sophie, Digi-God of Destiny

Nickname: Soph

Hobbies: Technology and Programming

Abilities: Wind arts and water arts

Weapons of Choice: Bow and arrow or crossbow

What she looks like: She has short purple hair with dark purple highlights. She wears goggles and leather pilot's cap. She wears black jean overalls with a red T-shirt.

Tai: That is a lot of new people you introduced…is there more…

Taichi14: Yes, of course, but they will find about them later.

Matt: Also, before she forgets…please review.

Taichi14: Thanks Matt…thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13

Taichi14: Hello again…these updates are coming fast and I hope everyone read the bottom of the last chapter. I was nice enough to explain more about the Digi-Gods who lived in the castle with Tai, but here is Tai's information:

Taichi, Digi-God of Courage

Nickname: Tai

Hobbies: Soccer and protecting everyone

Abilities: Fire arts and ninja skills, but can also use all skills of other Digi-Gods

Weapons of Choice: Giant swords, kunai, stars, and needles

Tai: Who said you can give out my information like that…

Taichi14: I do…

Tai: Well…you can at least ask…

Matt: Who cares, can we start the story…

Taichi14: Right…please enjoy!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 13

Another Meeting…

Tai's POV

"Hey Tai!" I could hear Kari yell, "Wake up!"

"Huh…what…is everyone here…" I asked as I got up.

"Yeah, we are waiting for you," she said as she pulled me towards the door.

"…I'm coming…" I said as I pulled out of her grip.

I walked into the living room to find everyone there waiting.

"Glad you made it this time." I said as I sat down next to Matt.

"Yeah, we all heard about what happened earlier…that crazy bi-"said Matt as Sora covered his mouth.

"There are children here Matt." She said as she pointed to Cody.

"…oh…sorry…" he said as he nodded.

"We also heard that you got attacked by RedDevilmon again," said Izzy as he typing it all down.

"Yes, we did, but we defeated him, but everyone got badly hurt, but Agumon got the worst off," I said with a frown.

"He was trying to keep him away from us," said Gingermon as she sat on the floor next to Mimi.

"Yeah we are sorry it was out fought that he got hurt…" said Spookmon.

"You guys…Agumon was doing what he wanted and he wanted to protect you," I said as I got up and gave them a hug with a smile.

"But if we were stronger, we could of helped him," Gingermon cried.

"Stop blaming yourself for something like this," I said.

"Okay…" she cried.

"Now that is dealt with, lets get this meeting over with…" I said as I took my seat.

"So…what is this all about today…" asked Mimi.

"Well it is about my crazy parents that tried to kill us," said Kari.

"Then we have to all be on the lookout for them," said Izzy, "That seems simple enough."

"It isn't so simple…" I said.

"Why?" asked Mimi as she held Izzy closer to her.

"Because…they seem to be crazy enough to kill anyone who stands in their way to get Kari…anything…" I said as I pointed to Davis, "Show them Davis…"

Davis took off his socks and showed giant booze that formed from earlier.

"That looks bad…let me look over it," Joe said as he got a closer look.

"Thanks Joe," said Davis.

"Oh…my…I would flipped if Izzy got hurt….we better stay together Izzy…or are you going to protect me from those mean old parents," she said as she hugged him.

"Don't worry so much Mimi, you have me as well," said Palmon.

"I know, but it is Izzy job too," she said with a grin.

"Okay…did anyone else get hurt," asked Matt as he looked worried at me?

"…well Kari got choked by her dad, but I think everyone else is fine, but of course we got attacked after we got back from that crazy encounter by RedDevilmon." I said as I as I relieved his mind that I was just fine.

"That's good news," he said.

"Then everyone be on guard at school and when you are out. They might be targeting us so that they can get here to get Kari back." I said as everyone nodded, "Well that about it for this meeting. You are all welcome to stay if you want, but some digimon need to get back to rest." I said as everyone started to get up and leave.

"Tai…may I stay to talk to you…" said Matt as he got up.

"Of course you can Yama," I said as I smiled at him, "Have you got any new memories you want to share."

"Well I believe I got everything, but it all coming back in parts and it just started to fill in the middle parts. You might remember that I said that I remembered me dyeing, but I don't think you want to hear that…" I said with a tear.

"No…I want to know what happened to you…I was off fighting and you were left to protect the castle…the only thing I know is when I got back everyone at the castle was dead and you dead in my arms…how did it happen…please tell me…" I said as he nodded.

"Ok…but you are not ganna like it…" he said.

/Flashback\

Courage Castle

Matt's POV

As I watched Tai fly away to a call that the digiworld was under attack by a powerful digimon, and I got ready to protect the castle.

I digivolve too Punkmon, I had a blue cloth wrapped around my head and tied in the back. I had a light blue tank top with a gray vest over it. I had sliver armor shoulder pats on each shoulder. I had a long sword on my back with a blue ruby on the handle with my crest of friendship inside of it. I also wore black pants with a spiked belt to hold them up. I had a microphone on my side to use for my attack, Punk Wave, and my hands and feet were clawed similar like Tai's. My eyes were sky blue and I had three lines under my left eye. I had sharp teeth and wolf like ears, plus a wolf like ail to top it off.

After a while of waiting I started to feel a powerful aura that was coming closer at a fast speed.

'What is that…?' I thought as it came closer and you could make out a dark shadow with bat like wrings.

"Is that a vampire…?" I said to myself.

"Well hello little Digi-God of Friendship I have come to destroyed by order of my master. He knew that your King would go to help the others and leave you behind. Once you are destroyed your King will die much faster because without you he is nothing….haha…" Said the feature as he landed about 100 feet away.

I got a better view of him. He did have giant bat wring with red marking all over it. His body was fully covered in shadow so you couldn't make out his face or what he really look like. You could tell that he had long hair and long claws with bats flying around him. Lastly you could tell that he had fangs and dark blue eyes with two horns coming out of his head.

"Who are you…?" I asked as I got ready for an attacked.

"I am ShadowMyostimon and I'm here to kill you…" he said as he sent his bats at me, "Shadow BATS ATTACK!"

I jumped, but my left leg got hit. All the bats that got me started to bite like crazy and I couldn't them off.

"Ahhh! Nooo….get off you pests…" I said as I tried very hold to get away, "Punk Wave!" I sung as all the bats were finally destroyed.

"How dare you destroy my pets…Shadow BULLETS!" he said as a bunch of shadow like bullets flew at me.

Sadly most of them still hit me as I tried to get away, but no such luck. Last thing I saw was him laughing flying towards the castle.

'No…the others…run….Tai come back fast….help me….' I thought as I passed out to the scearms of my friends.

After I what felt like I was never going to see Tai again, I could hear a voice telling me to get up.

"Yama…please speak to me…get up Yama…don't leave me as well…no…please get up…." I could hear him say.

I opened my eyes to find Tai crying as he looks down at me.

"Yama! Thank god you woke up…" he said as he held me close.

"Tai…I don't think I'm ganna make it…it too late to be heal…can I get one last kiss…" I said as he nodded with more tears coming down his eyes.

We meet in our last loving kiss as I started to fade away. Last thing I remember was Tai crying, "No…YAMA!"

/End of Flashback\

I looked over at Tai to find him beating himself up for leaving the castle.

"Why? Why…did I leave you…I knew it was a trap, but I didn't go with my gut like I usually do…I knew I should have stayed." He said as he started smiling his head into the wall.

"Stop it Tai…it is the past…there nothing you can change….remember we are together now and that s all that matters…right…" I said as I stopped him from hurting his self.

"Yeah…your right…" he said as we hugged, not noticing that Davis, TK, and Kari were still in the room listening to the whole story.

"I think we should leave…" whispered TK to Kari and Davis not knowing I could hear them.

They left and Tai and I stayed in our hugged what felt like forever.

"Yama…thank you for being with me…I couldn't ask for better friend or love…" he said as he pulled away, "I love you Yama…"

"I love you too, Tai" as we meet in a kiss.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Clinic Room

Normal POV

Unknown in the other room, a small orange dinosaur was started to wake up from his long sleep.

"Tai…huh…where am I…" he said as he tried to sit up, but with all the machines he couldn't, "Hey anyone around…"

On another bed Gingermon began to wake up to the yelling, "Huh…" she said as she looked over to where the yelling was coming from, "Agumon thank goodness you are awake…I'm so sorry…"

"Gingermon, what you mean…" he said as he looked confused.

"You out your life on the line to save us and we couldn't help you…I'm sorry," she said with a frown.

"Oh…that…it is ok…it is in my job description…I sort a have to do it…but it is ok…were you and Spookmon hurt badly." He asked.

"Well...a little, but not as bad as you," she said.

"Then don't worry and get some rest…I guess I going to too because I not going anywhere with all this stuff on me," he laughed with a smile and then lay back down.

"Night Agumon," she said with a blush.

"Night Gingermon," he said as he got some sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Main Lobby

Kari's POV

"Are you guys going to stay or are you guys going to leave," I asked hoping they would stay.

"My sister would flip if I don't make it home," said Davis with a frown, "I wish O could stay…"

"It's okay Davis…"I said as looked to TK in hopes he would stay, "And you TK…"

"I could run ask my mom really fast if I could stay…" said TK as a smile came to my face.

"Really TK!" I said, "Thank you!"

"No problem…you have been though a lot and my mom should understand," he said as he waved bye for now.

"Please hurry back…" I yelled behind him as the door closed.

Behind me I could hear Tai and Matt leaving the living room and making their way upstairs.

'I wonder what they are up too,' I thought as I went to the kitchen to make dinner tonight.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: Well you got your first peak at Matt's Digi-God form so here is his information:

Yamato, Digi-God of Friendship

Nicknames: Matt, Yama

Hobbies: Music

Abilities: Ice arts and sound arts

Weapons of Choice: Long Sword and sound waves

Matt: Wow I have some cool information.

Tai: Also, I'm the only one who gets to call him Yama, GOT IT!

Taichi14: Okay Tai, calm down.

Tai: …sorry.

Matt: Well we hope you like the chapter.

Taichi14: Please review. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 14

Taichi14: Hello everyone I updated a new chapter, but don't for get to read chapter 9 that went missing, so I put it up. I also have this new chapter up. You get two new chapters instead of one.

Tai: I still don't understand how we forgot to upload chapter 9...

Matt: Yeah...but it is up now...

Taichi14: Lets start the story...I hope this chapters comes out right...

Tai: Don't worry it will...

Matt: Enjoy!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 14

Late Night Encounters

Kitchen of Courage Castle

Kari's POV

I was working away at making dinner, when I kept on hearing loud banging from upstairs.

'Are they doing something...okay...need to get that out of my head...but they do make a great couple...but why does this castle have to echo so much...' I thought as I was cooking hamburger for Hamburger Helper my favorite meal to cook when I feel lazy.

I started to hear talking coming from upstairs, "...TAI...I...love...you..." said Matt as he was short on breath.

'They are doing what I thought they were doing...okay don't they remember that I'm here...' I thought as I try to get back to cooking.

"I-I...going...t-to...com...YAMA!" I heard my brother yell.

'This is too much for my little ears...where is some ear pugs...' I thought as I was mixing in the mix and noodles.

After they last couple of yells, the banging noise stopped and I could finally continue my cooking in peace, but when they come down I might be a bit red in the face just thinking what they just did.

"Umm...Kari did you also hear that..." asked Gatomon as she walked in.

"...yeah..." I said as I was still focused on the food trying to hide my red face from her.

'Please don't ask...' I thought.

"Do you know what they are doing up there?'" she asked as she jumped on the counter.

'Great she asked...' I thought as I tried to come up what to say.

"Umm...they were playing a game in bed..." I said as I turned to look at her with sweat running down my face with a nerves grin.

"What kind of game to you play in bed that involves a lot of yelling and banging," she asked as she lipped her paw.

"I don't really know the rules, but it just a game they play with one another when they are in a bed by themselves...that's all...also don't ask to join..." I said as I finished the food.

"But it sounded fun..." she said with a frown.

"It is only a game they play between them...no one else can play...don't worry I don't get to play either," I said with a grin, "You are not the other one left out."

"If you say so...can we play our own version then," she said with a smile.

"Umm...it's a game for older humans, not made for me or you, plus you only do it with someone you love," I said to her as I got plates.

"So when you are old enough, you going to play it with TK," she said as my face turn a dark color of red.

"Can we stop talking about this for now," I said as I got forks.

"Okay," she said, "Do you need any help? I tried of laying around in that room."

"I was wondering why you were in here and not resting," I said, "But yeah take these to the dining room for me."

I handed her the plates and forks to her as I got the pot of Hamburger Helper. We made our way to the other room.

"Guys! Food is done!" I yelled upstairs as I pass the stairs.

"We will be right down!" I heard my brother yell.

I enter the dining room and place the food down. Gatomon was placing the plates and forks around the table as Tai and Matt walked in.

"This looks good," Tai said as he sat down, "Good old fashion Hamburger Helper!"

"I hope you enjoy...I was kind of desiderated by something..." I said as I sat beside him.

"By what?" asked Matt as he was grabbing some food.

"...I rather not say..." I said as I as well grab some.

I then noticed it that it clicked in both of their heads.

"Ohh..." they both said as they both blushed.

"Kari I'm going to go get the other digimon...oh yeah, Tai Agumon woke up, "said Gatomon before she ran off.

"Really?" said Tai as he got up and ran after her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Clinic Room

Tai's POV

I ran after Gatomon to see if Agumon was really awake.

"Agumon!" I yelled as I saw him awake in his bed.

"Hi Tai, I was wondering when you would come to get these things off me," he said as he was pulling at the cords of the machines.

"Sorry to say, you going to attach to those machines until you are at full heath, but I will bring you some food in a bit. Kari made Hamburger Helper," I said as I patted his head.

"Okay...but you better hurry with that food!" he yelled at me.

"Don't worry I will, be back," I said as I made my way back with the rest of the digimon who were waiting for him.

"I'm so happy that he woke up," said Gingermon with a smile.

"Yeah...I am glad as well," said Spookmon.

"Well we better get back to Kari and Yama, they are waiting for us, plus the food is getting cold," I said with a grin.

We arrived back to both Kari and Matt still eating their food.

"So is it true that he is awake," asked Kari.

"Yep, sure is!" I said as I sat down next to Matt.

"I'm glad, if that happened to Gabomon here, I would go in insane," he said as he pointed over to the quiet digimon, that mostly everyone forgot was there.

He was off racing around for the past hour or so in the yard.

"Yeah, Matt would go crazy, but I'm glad he is okay," said Gabomon as he smiled.

"Sorry to ruin such a happy moment you all are having, but orders are orders and you all must be destroyed," said a shadow creature that was in the comer of the room.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I yelled.

"Oh, you don't remember me...Taichi..." he said as he began to reveal himself, " It's me Darknessmon, the one who you deafened when poor little Yamato was being killed by Shadow Myostimon."

"No...What are you doing back," I asked as I prepared to digivolve.

"As I said before to destroy you, were you not listening," he said with a grin.

"Shut your month or shut it for ya," I said with a growl.

"Same as always," he said with a laugh.

"Kari! Matt! Get out of here fast!" I yelled at them.

"Tai we can help. Gabomon and Gatomon can digivolve," said Matt as he stood next to me.

"I just don't want anyone else getting hurt, plus Gatomon still getting over last time," I explained.

"Hey I can fight, it was only a little scratch, nothing let I usually get," Gatomon explained as she jumped next to me, "Plus it always good to have backup."

"Fine, but Kari and Matt get to a safe place and take Gingermon and Spookmon with you," I said as I turned back to Darknessmon.

"We'll head for the clinic room with Agumon," said Kari as they ran off.

"You ready guys with me near you, you can go to ultimate or Mega if you wished," I explained to them and both nodded in understanding.

"Gatomon digivolve too...Angewomon!"

"Gabomon warp digivolve too...MetalGarurumon!"

"Taichi digivolve too...Flamemon!"

All three of us got ready to attack as he glare down at us. Gave us a better look at him. He giant demon wrings with holes that looked ripped. He had a metal claw weapon over his claws hands. He had black clothes, which had chains all over it. Bad guys with their chains and black clothes. The clothes were leather, like most other evil digimon we went up against. He head had two ox like horns and hair that was purple with black highlights. He had fang like teeth and black solid eyes with no white showing.

'It going to be one crazy night...' I thought as I went for an attack, "Flame SWORD!"

"Like that going to do anything..." he said as he just hit aside.

"What...?" I said as I stopped where I was a caught my sword as it came back to me.

"Tai should we attack now," asked Metal Garurumon.

"Yeah, give it a shot," I said to him.

"Ok...METAL WOLF CLAW!" he yelled, followed by. "Heaven's CHARM!"

Both attacks connected and made Darknessmon fly back a couple of feet.

"I didn't think such weak attacks could hurt me," he said as he held his wound.

"Well they are a higher level than I am," I said to him.

'Maybe I should digivolve again,' I thought to myself.

"Guys stand back a bit!" I yelled back as I started to glow again, "Flamemon digivolve too...Couragemon!"

I was covered in red armor with orange outlines with my crest on my shoulder pats. I had two giant orange wrings on my back. In my hands wee a long sword and a shield. I still had my face features of Flamemon, plus the tail and claws.

"Wow, Tai you look cool," said Angewomon as she flew next to me, "Now shall we take care of this pest."

"Gladly...Courage STROM!" I said as I rose my sword and a giant fire storm started to form above Darknessmon.

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"HEAVAN"S CHARM!"

The attacks of the two digimon hit first, but my attack then came down from above in a giant bolt of fire and completely destroyed him.

"No...Master will be angry...no...I can't be destroyed by you again..." he said as he disappeared.

We all dedigivolve and went to go back to Kari and the others.

"Seems like you guys took care of him," said Matt as he came over and gave me a hug, "Thank goodness that you are okay Tai..."

We were all having a moment of victory when a knock came from the front door.

"That is probably TK," said Kari as she went to get it.

"You guys better not do anything!" I yelled.

"You shouldn't be talking..." she said as she stopped and glared back, "...but no worries," she smiled and answered the door.

"Did I miss anything?" asked TK as he came in.

"You have no idea..." Kari said as she stood next to him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: I think this chapter was very funny.

Kari: Why did I have to hear that...

Tai: Sorry Kari...

Matt: I didn't know the castle echo so much...

Taichi14: What wonderful rode models for Kari.

Tai: Be quiet...can we just say bye already...

Taichi14: Fine...Thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Chapter 15

Taichi14: Sorry that my last chapter took forever to upload. My computer was being stupid and not letting me upload the chapters, so I have to wait for Mondays or Wednesdays before I can upload them, so that will be my update days.

Tai: I hate your computer…

Izzy: You need to get it fix…

Taichi14: When did you get here?

Izzy: I've been here…I just never spoke up before.

Matt: He was busy typing away on his computer.

Taichi14: Oh…I was wondering what that noise was.

Izzy: You should probably start the story now.

Taichi14: Fine…I hope you all will enjoy the next chapter of the Digi-God!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 15

The Strike of the Evil Parents

Real World Kari's Old House

Next Day

Normal POV

Kari's parents have been planning how to get her back since they last saw her at school the other day.

"We had her, but the monster got in our way again…if only we could sneak in and take her under his nose…" said her mom.

"But then we need to be able to get to the Digiworld and we need one of those…digivices that those kids have…" said her dad.

"Remember honey it has to be the newer model that Kari has and the only ones that have one of those are…her little boyfriend…um…also that weird goggle headed boy…who else…" said her mom.

"Don't forget that girl with the purple hair and glasses and that small boy who lives with his grandfather," said her dad.

"Thank you honey…you're so smart…now which one should we take to get to our lovely daughter who is probably being hurt by that mean monster…" said her mom as she began to pace.

"How about the little boy, he seems like an easy target to grab," said her dad.

"Honey that is a great idea…that boy is easy to grab…we are going to have our baby back soon," she said as she jumped for joy.

"Now all we have to do is locate him, but watch out for his digimon he has following him around," he said to her as she stopped jumping.

"That pest in a little baby form…what it going to do…all we have to do is hit over the head before it evolves into a bigger problem," she said with a grin.

"Great, now lets go get that boy and that digivice of his," he said as she grab her hand and out the door they went.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A Park Outside of Cody's Apartment Building

Cody's POV

Upamon and I were out for our daily walk after kendo practice with grandpa, even if I was the one who was doing all the walking.

"That was a good practice again today," I said to Upamon, who was in my arms.

"Yeah…you sure are getting better….you might be the one protecting me instead," he laughed.

Out in the distance I could not hear Kari's evil parents sneaking up on me before it was to late.

"GRAB HIM NOW!" yelled the mom as she hit Upamon so hard that he flew out of my hands.

"UPAMON!" I yelled as I tried to get to him.

"I don't think so…" said the dad as he grabbed me and covered my mouth with a cloth and I passed out.

Normal POV

"Great lets get back to our computer and go get our baby," said the mom as she grab the little digimon and put him into a bag.

"Right…" said the dad as he followed.

They got back to their apartment and removed Cody's digivice from his side and faced it towards the screen.

"Is it working…" asked the mom as she stood by next to her husband who held the digivice.

"Give it a few…" he said as the computer started to glow and off they went in a flash.

Digiworld

"Did we make it…" asked the dad as he looked around at the landscape.

"We must have…look…" she said as she pointed to many digimon happily playing in a meadow nearby.

"We should ask one of them where that monster lives-I mean where …Tai…lives…yuck…I can't believe we have to use his name…lets get this over with…" she said as the dad nodded.

"Hello! Do any of you know where Tai lives?" asked the mother as she came up to an in-training digimon.

"Um…I think he lives that way," he said as he pointed towards the castle in the distance.

"Thank you…" she said as she quickly started to make her way, "…I am…NEVER saying HIS name AGAIN!"

"Sweetie he must live in that castle over there," said the father.

"Yeah…he must be…why are you still carrying that boy just leave him and take his digivice," she said as she dropped Upamon in the bag on the ground, "They will slow as down."

"Right," he said as he dropped Cody and followed his wife.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Castle of Courage

Tai's POV

"Too bad this morning Yama and TK had to go to school," I said to Kari as she sat across the way at the dinner table, "I thought they said they were going to come back later today."

"TK said his mom said no," said Kari as she poked at her food, "And I believe Matt has band practice tonight."

"Oh, right," I said as I took a bite of my food.

"Brother how was your training today out there at your special place you run off too," she asked me.

"Oh…you caught on to that," I said with a smile.

"I'm your sister," she said with a grin, "It is my job to know what is up with you."

"Well it went fine and I getting back into sharp again," I said to her.

"That's good," she said with a smile, "It means you can protect a lot better right."

"Yeah, plus I love training. It is a lot better than sitting around doing nothing," I explained.

"Next time some evil digimon shows up, I'll show what I made of because I been training as well," said Gatomon as she sat next to Kari.

"Thanks Gatomon, I'm counting on you," Kari said as she petted Gatomon on the head.

"Hey don't forget about me. As soon as I better, I going to give my all as well," said Augomon as he stood up beside me with a grin.

"You go buddy," I said with a laugh.

Unknown to us outside, two figures pared inside the window.

"There she is," said the mother with a evil grin about to jump up and try to break the window.

"Clam down sweetie we will get her, but wait until they are asleep. Then will have a prefect chance on getting her."

"Sorry…got carried away," she said as she got back down.

Back inside with the others, I was just finishing my meal and about to go to bed.

"Kari, we are going to be hitting the hay now, Night!" I said as Augomon and I walked upstairs after putting our dishes in the sink.

"Okay, I'll be soon as well," she said as she was also finishing up her meal.

"Kari I'm going up ahead, I need a lot of rest for tomorrow's workout," said Gatomon as she ran off.

Outside the window

"Now is a perfect chance to get her," said the mother as she quietly opened the window and jumped inside, "Wait here for me."

Kari was putting away her dishes as a hand cupped over her mouth. She tried to get away, but no luck.

"…mmhm…hmmum…." Was all you could hear from her as she black out from the shot that her mother gave her.

"Now that's a good girl. Be quiet for mommy because mommy knows best," she said as she began to move her towards the window.

"I knew I smelled a rat in here," I said as I caught her off guard.

"What…you were…but how…" she said as I stood there ready to hit her in the face.

"My castle is special and it lets me know when someone who is not allowed to be here is here," I said, "I just had it rebuild after a bunch of digimon crashed in here."

"Grr…you won't stop me this time…" she as she took out a gun from her jacket and pointed at me, "Back off! You monster!"

"Like that going to stop me," I said as in one quick motion the gun was thrown across the room, "And you were saying."

"No…if I can't have her then no one will," as she pulls out a knife and cuts Kari across the neck.

"NOOOO! KARI!" I yelled as he body hit the floor and her mother stabbed herself in the heart and her body hit the floor as well.

Outside the window I could hear a gunshot ring throughout the area. It must have been the dad that shot it.

I stood over Kari as her blood spread out across the floor around her.

"Kari…hold on…I'll heal you…" I cried as my hands glowed gray.

'If I am going to save her, I have to use the power Alex taught me' I thought as I healed her.

The blood started to flow backwards into her wound as it closed. The color to her face began to come back. Also at the same time I got rid of the stuff in her that made her passed out.

After a while Kari started to open her eyes and she looked up at me.

"What happened big brother…why are you crying?" she asked as she stared at me with worry.

"She…she…killed…you…almost…but I saved you," I cried as I hugged her close.

"What?" said Kari as she began to cry as well, "How did they get here?"

"That probably my fault," said Cody as he and Upamon walked in, "They jumped us at a park by my apartment."

"Cody are you guys okay?" I asked as Kari tried to get up to check, "Kari don't move right now."

"Sorry…" she said.

"Don't worry we are fine, but there is a man dead outside the window…and I guess that woman is dead as well." He said as he pointed to the dead body of the mother.

"Yeah, but I'm going to toss them into the pit out back," I said to him, "Here is you digivice."

"Thank you…" he said as he took it back, "I'll be going now."

After Cody left I got up from the floor next to Kari and picked up her mother's body and went to the front to get the father's body as well.

I bought both bodies out back to a large pit covered by a door with a handle with a lock on it.

I use my magic to open the lock and the door. I was about to thrown them in when Kari ran out to stop me.

"TAI!NO!" she said as she grabbed my shoulder, "They may have been evil, but it doesn't mean that their bodies should be thrown away like trash."

"Fine we will give them a grave over there on that hill," I said to her as I closed the pit and walked in that way.

"Thank you," she said as she followed.

I placed their bodies on the ground and use my magic to dig two six feet graves and made two coffins and two grave stones.

I placed them in their graves and began to bury them, but remember something and stopped.

"Kari do you have anything to say before I finish burying them," I said as I looked over at her.

"Yeah…" she said as she came over next to their graves, "Mom…Dad…Before the last couple of weeks happened…you guys meant the world to me, but don't worry Tai isn't some evil monster you both have feared the last 12 years. He is a nice loving brother that will always stand next to me. I hope you both understand this…I love both of you…even if you tried to kill me…but I know you did it out of love…please both of you rest in peace."

"Here…" I said as I handed her flowers.

"Thanks…" she said as she placed some in both graves and back away.

After I finished burying them we both went back inside, she went upstairs and I went to clean up the blood that was still left inside and outside.

"This day needs to just end already…" I said to myself as I was cleaning.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: That chapter was kind of sad.

Tai: Yeah you made the parents kill themselves.

Izzy: Don't forget to change the rating to M for all the violence and death.

Taichi14: Thanks Izzy…

Matt: Were you hoping not to have a M for mature story.

Taichi14: Kind of…but I guess my mind isn't very friendly.

Tai: Well I hope everyone like this chapter…I think that got what was coming to them.

Tachi14: Well please review and thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16

Taichi14: I know some people are a little upset on the death of Kari's parents and Kari getting hurt in such a way, but there is a reason for that, so don't be angry. I had to have the rating go up because of the death and all, but I don't think anything that bad going to happen. It all depends on what head comes up with.

Tai: Those parents were evil….who cares if they are dead…

Kari: You know they were just afraid for me…they just wanted the best for me…

Tai: Even if it ended with you dead…

Taichi14: Well you two know this isn't the story, so save it for later…Oh also I noticed that I didn't give Amelia information on her so here you go:

Amelia, Digi-God of Light

Nickname: Amy

Hobbies: Gilding the weak to victory and training

Abilities: Light arts

Weapons of Choice: Twin Daggers

What she looks like: I already gave what she looks like I one of the earlier chapters.

Matt: So that is it for that…Enjoy the new chapter!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 16

The Aftermath of Death

Kari's POV

I was up in my room after my brother buried my parents. He was probably downstairs cleaning up the mess. I just couldn't believe my parents would go that far as to kill me and themselves just to keep me away from Tai and my friends. I wonder why Tai couldn't heal them as well; maybe I'll ask him later.

"Gatomon are you awake," I asked her as she lay across the end of the bed.

"…now I am…" she yawed as she stretched out and looked over at me, "What's up?"

"Just wondering if you hear what happened earlier…" I asked her.

"No…I was sleeping…what to talk about it," she asked as she walked over to me.

"…not really, but I need too," I said to her.

"Tell me as much as you can," she said to me.

"Okay…after you left my mother came in thought the window and tried to take me back…" I started as Gatomon nodded, "She injected me with a shot and I passed out. After that I woke up to Tai crying over me and he said he healed me, but across the way I saw my mom dead. Tai told me that she tried to kill me so that he couldn't have me. I don't really know what happened to my dad, but I think he killed himself to be with his wife and me."

"Man…that all happened after I left…glad Tai was there to save you because I would feel sorry for myself if you die…" she said as she started to cry, "I just glad you are okay…"

"But Gatomon if Tai could save me, why not my parents," I asked her.

"You should probably ask him about that…not me," she said.

"I will do that…be right back," I said as I made my way downstairs.

I found Tai cleaning up the blood that my mother had left. I guessed Tai noticed me and looked up.

"Kari, what are you doing down here?" he said as he got up from the floor," You should go back upstairs until I get all this mess clean up."

"I just had to ask…why didn't you heal them as well," I asked him.

"Because I use a very powerful healing art I can only use when I have full strength, it takes a lot out of me…if I had the power to bring back everyone, I would have save Yama all those years ago," I said to her.

"Who is Yama…?" she asked.

"Well Yama is Matt, but back then he was a Digi-God like me, but a great evil killed him and he dead in my arms. I had no strength left after the battle I was in to heal him and he dead in my arms," he said to me as tears form in his eyes, "But now he has started to remember his past, we haven't really told anyone, but Sora and now you…"

"Tai, I glad you and Matt have found each other, but you could of told me sooner, I'm your sister," I said to him, "And thank you for saving me."

"No problem…but let me clean this up and you go upstairs and got to bed, maybe Yama will be here tomorrow. I need some cheering up right about now." He said with a smile.

"Me and you both," I laughed as I decided to go back upstairs to be with Gatomon, "I'm going back up, good night Tai!"

"Good night Kari!" he yelled behind as I made my way upstairs.

I got back upstairs to find Gatomon dead asleep on my bed again. Gatomon and her cat naps, if she didn't need to eat, she would sleep all day.

"Gatomon, wake up!" I yelled at her as I sat down next to her.

"What…I was in the middle of getting back to sleep…" she said as she glares up at me.

"You will have enough time to sleep later, I'll going to call TK to see if he can come over because no else besides us, Tai, and Cody are the only ones who know my parents are dead. We should give them a heads up." I said as I pulled out my D-Terminal and started to e-mail him.

"Why did you wake me up then…you could of let me sleep until they got here," she said as she continued to glare at me.

"Who else am I going to talk to then while I wait," I said to her with a smile.

"…the wall…" she said as she jumped off the bed and made herself comfortable on a nearby chair.

"Very funny Gatomon…" I said as I got a reply from TK, "he says he will bring everyone he can get a hold of to come over tomorrow."

"So basically you just call another meeting….I really hate meetings…why are we having so many meetings lately," she said with a frown.

"I know we been having a lot of meetings, but it only means a lot has happened and everyone must know," I said to her.

"Does this have to do with the digiworld at all…" she said.

"Well…no, but they need to know that they don't have to be on the lookout anymore for my parents," I explained to her.

"…yeah…I guess so…" she said, "I just really tried…"

"Fine go back to bed…I kind of forgot it was still night time," I said to her as I got ready to get some sleep.

"Thank you…" she said as she passed out, "Good night Kari."

"Good night Gatomon," I said to her, "See ya in the morning."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Outside the Castle

Normal POV

Up on the hill were Kari's parents were buried, a shadow like figure stood over them.

"These will do very nicely…Dark CONTROLER!" yelled the shadow creature as darkness poured out of his hands and into the ground, "Raise my new pets."

The ground began to shake and four hands started to appear followed by two heads.

"Master…we are here to serve you," said two creatures with evil looking features.

"You both will be called Dark Empormon and Dark Emporessmon and you will help me destroy a Digi-God called Taichi," said their master, "Now follow me to my castle for training."

"Yes master," they said as they grew dark demon like wrings from their backs and took off after their master."

"That stupid little Dig-God doesn't know what he is in for, the hate that these two have for him will surly destroy him, "laughed the shadow master.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back Inside the Castle

Tai's POV

I had just finished cleaning up all the blood off the floor and outside in the front, so I decided not to go to sleep just yet. I wanted to take breather by going to the top of the center tower to star gaze.

When I got up there, the night sky looked amazing as always.

"I wish everyday was as perfect as this sky," I said as I saw a shooting star fly by, "Better make a wish."

'I wish that no one else gets hurt," I thought with a smile, "I want to keep everyone safe this time around. I don't want to lose Yama again."

As I was enjoying the view I noticed off in the distance a dragon like shadow with two other shadows following behind.

"It can't be…no…I killed him…if so that means that Dark Dragonmon is back and he is this master that all these dark digimon have been talking about," I said as I started to get angry, " I'll get you Dark DRAGONMON!"

I could hear laughing coming off in the distance meaning he hear me.

"I'm ready this time and I have help to destroy you…" I said as I glare at the shadow.

"Tai…chi…" said Gingermon as she stood behind me, "Are you okay…?"

"No…not really…" I said to her as I kept staring off where I last saw the shadow.

"Do you want me to make you something…I don't mind that it is late…" she said as she walked up next to me.

"…sure that would be nice," I said to her, "Thank you…"

"I have it ready in little bit and I'll bring it to you," she said as she ran off.

"If only she knew what really is going on, what she got herself into by staying here," I said to myself. "Her and Spookmon must start to train to protect themselves and the castle starting tomorrow."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: This chapter was a little short, but it made to five pages, so it's okay.

Tai: I bet you are brain dead and you have no idea what to type.

Taichi14: NO it because this chapter doesn't have anything else I can add without it going to the next chapter and what is in store next.

Tai: If you say so…

Taichi14: Please shut up Tai…

Tai: Fine…

Taichi14: Please review and thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 17

Taichi14: I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. I believe it has come far from what I thought it was going to be, meaning it turn out better, which is great. I have so many hits.

Tai: Do you want more hits…

Taichi14: Yeah…*HIT*…OUCH! What was that for…?

Tai: You said you wanted more hits.

Taichi14: Not those kind of hits…

Tai: I know…just messing with you…

Taichi14: I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 17

Training

Next Morning at the Castle

Tai's POV

After last night, I have come to the conclusion that Gingermon and Spookmon need to learn to fight and the rest of us need to get in to shape as well, including Kari.

"Everyone will you all come downstairs!" I yelled as I stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tai…do you know what time it is…?" asked Gatomon as she appears at the top with a glare aiming at me.

"Yes, but it is perfect time to start training, so get down here," I said as I could see Kari yawn from behind her.

"Do I need to come down too," she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, we all need to train and that means you too," I said as she nodded in understanding.

"Umm…Taichi do we need to as well," asked Gingermon as she came out of her room to my left.

"Yes, you and Spookmon need to train the most, so you can both grow stronger to protect yourselves," I explained to her.

"Can't we eat first," asked Agumon who came out of the living room rubbing his belly.

"Yes, of course, good training always starts with a good meal," I said with a grin.

"Now that's my kind of training," grinned Agumon.

"I'll start making food then," said Gingermon as she ran past me to the kitchen, "Spookmon I'll need your help please."

"Of course," said Spookmon as he appears from my right and follows after her.

"He doesn't talk much does he," asked Gatomon as she came down the stairs followed by Kari.

"He does, but only to Gingermon," I said to her, "He is very shy around others."

"Oh, so what can we do while we wait," asked Kari.

"Hmm…we can have a jog around the castle," I said as I saw Gatomon grown.

"Fine…" she said as we all filed out the door.

"Okay everyone start at this line and when I say go, we will all start together to see who is the fastest to who is the slowest," I said.

"So it is a test of speed," said Agumon as he got ready.

"Yeah, so get ready, get set, And GO!" I yelled as we all began to go.

I of course was up front followed by Agumon and Gatomon, then finally by Kari.

"Come on Kari, pick up the pace back there!" I yelled back to her.

"I'm running as fast as possible," she said as she tried to run faster, "But I'll do my best."

By the time we all got back to the line we started, Kari and Gatomon were at of breath.

"Sorry, I haven't done a lot of running lately," said Gatomon as her and Kari took a rest.

"Well you both have a long way to go, but don't worry, Gingermon and Spookmon are going to take a run before they eat and we also will take another run as well," I said to them.

"WHAT?" yelled Gatomon, "Why…?"

"Because it is part of training," I said, "Plus if you don't run, you don't eat."

"Great…" she said as she sat down.

"Everyone food is ready!" yelled Gingermon as she and Spookmon came outside.

"It has to wait until we all have another go around the castle including you guys," I said as they nodded.

"Okay," she said as ran over to us, "Sounds like fun."

Spookmon quietly took his place next to her.

"Okay everyone ready, get set, GO!" I yelled as we all took off running again.

"I'm going to kill you after this is done Tai," said Gatomon as she ran beside Kari.

"How are Gingermon and Spookmon doing," I yelled back.

"Umm…Spookmon is just floating next to her, but they are party slow and you were complaining about us," said Gatomon with a glare.

"Can you stop glaring at me all day," I said to her.

"But I like it," she said, "It gives me something to do during this training of yours."

"Oh shut up…" I said with a grin.

"Tai are we almost around, my feet are killing me," said Kari.

"You shouldn't be focused on your feet you should be thinking that a digimon is chasing you and you have to get away before the kill you," I said to her.

"Okay…" she said as she picks up the pace.

We finally got back to the line again and everyone, but me collapse behind me.

"Don't you guys want food," I said to them.

"We do…but I can't move another inch," said Gatomon.

"Then more food for me," I said as I walked inside.

"NOOO!" yelled Agumon as he ran after me.

"He can't be serious," said Gingermon.

"He is…" said Kari as she got up and followed by Gatomon, "So we better hurry."

"I knew that we get you guys moving," I said as I was sitting at the table.

"He tricks us…" growled Gatomon.

"Take it easy Gatomon," said Kari as she took a seat, "Lets just eat, I bet we have more training after this."

"Great…" she said as she grabbed some food.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A little while later…

"Well this is the training room, Gatomon was here yesterday with me, so she knows where everything is, but some of you don't, so listen closely," I said as I began to give them a tour, "Okay over here we have our battle arena where we will have one-on-one battles. Then we have target practice here. Where you will practice to us long range weapons, such as guns and crossbows. Then we have the excursive room where all the equipment is to help you grain more strength. We also have an indoor track above us for more running, so it won't be as hot or cold. Over here we also have a snack area where then is always food and water bottles. It a magic booth that restacks its supplies and that is about another than the pool over there and the soccer field."

"Wow, that is all back here," said Kari, "It is like having your own gym plus more."

"Yeah my training Amelia builds it for me," I explained.

"I bet you where happy after she made it," said Gingermon as she looked around her, "It is so cool."

"Yes I was, but enough of that, lets get training before the others show up," I said as everyone went their own ways.

Gatomon and Agumon decided to have a battle, Kari went over to the pool to swim, Gingermon and Spookmon went to the exercise room, and I went over to the target practice room.

We must have been training all day because out of nowhere someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey!" I heard Matt said as his face came into view.

"Yama, it that late already," I said as I looked around.

"Yeah…everyone is back at the castle, so I came to look for everyone, so I decided to look here first. You guys look like you have been training hard," he said as he looks me over as I noticed I blushed.

"Yeah…but it is for a good reason," I said, "We need to be at our best, so no one gets hurt."

"I see…so hurry up and get back to the castle, everyone is waiting," he said to me.

"Okay, guys it is time to go back inside, everyone is here for another meeting!" I yelled as everyone stopped training.

"Thank you…" said Gatomon, "I don't think I can shoot another arrow.

"Hey you are getting better and you need that training for when you are Angewomon," I explained to her.

"Yeah I know," she said as she put away her stuff.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back to the Castle

We got back to the castle to find the rest of the digidestine sitting in my living room.

"Hi everyone, sorry we where training out back," I explained to them.

"Oh that okay, Davis just got here," said TK as he sat next to Yohlie.

"That goggle-head is always late," said Yohlie as she glare over at Davis

"Hey I had detention," Davis said as he glared right back.

"Well, I really didn't know that everyone was coming over today, but Kari was the one who call this meeting not me," I said as I took a seat.

"So Kari what is this about today," asked Izzy.

"Well you all know my parents have been trying to get me back," she said to them.

"Yeah…" said Joe as he pushed up his glasses.

"Well they yesterday jumped Cody and took his digivice and got to the digiworld. They found their way here and tried to take me back, but then Tai stop them before they could get away with me after they injected me with an injection of some kind. Tai said if they couldn't have me no one will, so they decided to kill me and themselves. Tai said if he wasn't able to use healing magic, I would of dead alongside my parents. Right now they are outside buried on a hill. That's all I have to say…" she said as she sat down next to TK.

"What…?" said Davis as she looked over at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine as long as I have you guys and my brother," she said as she hugged TK.

"Cody…" said Joe as he looked over at the boy.

"I'm fine…" he said quietly.

"If you say so…" said Joe with worry, "If there is anything hurting let me know."

"I know they were evil, but they just wanting to be loving parents," said Sora as she sat next to Mimi.

"Yeah…but they didn't have to go that far," said Mimi as Sora nodded.

"I have to say that I was going to thrown their bodies in a pit out back, but Kari stopped me," I said to them, "She understands that their minds where gone and they couldn't think straight the past couple weeks."

"Wow…yeah these past weeks have been like hell," said Matt, "A least we have one least thing to worry about…"

"I doubt that…" I said next to him.

"Why?" asked Izzy.

"Because last night I saw Dark Dragonmon fly away from the hill with two shadow creatures behind him," I said with a frown, "I believe he healed them with his dark magic and made them his followers."

"Really…" cried Kari.

"Yeah...those who don't know Dark Dragonmon, he is the one I destroyed long ago to save this world and the reason for us all meeting," I explained to them.

"So he is back and he is most likely after you," said Izzy as he began to type away on his computer.

"Right…so now I have to be on the lookout here, alone with everyone who lives here," I said.

"How about one of us comes over to stay with you every night for more backup," said Matt.

"That is a good idea," said Izzy, "That way we have a better chance on destroy him."

"Everyone agrees to this idea," I asked taps everyone nodded in agreement, "Then who will stay tonight."

"I'll stay," said Matt, "I don't have any band practice tonight."

"Okay, great," I said with a blush as a dirty thought came to mind.

"So that is about it today then," said Izzy, "One of us will be here tomorrow night."

"Okay, thanks guys," I said as everyone took their leave, "Bye!"

"Let me show you to your room Yama," I said as he nodded, "Gingermon can you start dinner."

"Yes!" she said as she ran off.

"Don't do anything you guys because I don't want to hear it again," said Kari from behind us.

"Of course we won't…" we both grinned.

"Right…" she said, "a least give us some ear plugs."

"Don't worry we will not be as loud this time…I fixed that this morning," I said.

"Good," she said as she went to the living room.

So Yama and I went upstairs and enjoyed our night together. No evil digimon better not attack because I won't go easy on them.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: I hope you all like this chapter.

Tai: Please review!

Taichi14: Wait you have nothing to say…

Tai: No….why you asked….?

Taichi14: Because you always have something to say.

Tai: Well not today…

Taichi14: Well that is weird….and as Tai said please review!


	19. Chapter 18

Taichi14: I made the last chapter to get everything going. I think this story about almost done a couple more chapters and I'll start a new story. I already have an idea for it.

"Tai: Yeah! A new story!

Taichi14: I knew you would be happy. Then please enjoy this chapter.

Matt: Wait! Aren't you mad or unhappy that someone said your story sucks…

Taichi14: No because they only read the first 4 chapters that I still need to go back and rewrite it. I wrote those like 4 years ago…I know they need work…

Matt: Oh…okay…well then, please enjoy the story as she said.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 18

The Night of Darkness

Courage Castle

Tai's POV

Yama and I just finished having a little fun in my bedroom, while Kari was down stairs with the digimon watching a movie. I hope I fixed the problem with the echo because I don't need to have my little sister hearing that just yet. Gingermon was again cooking us dinner like always when a loud explosion rang throughout the castle.

"What was that?" yelled Matt as he lay beside.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," I said as I got up and got dress, "We better check on the others to see if they are okay."

"Right!" he said as he also got dress in a hurry.

After the hassle of getting dress, we made our way downstairs to find Kari in the hands of a shadow like creature that looked like her mother.

"You drop her right now, you monster!" I yelled as it only laughed.

"Why should I listen to you, my master has been nice enough to heal us and remake us, so that we can see are daughter after finding out that she didn't die alongside us," she said as she patted Kari's head.

"Don't you see after all these years of fearing me as a monster; you have become one yourself and a nasty one at that," I explained, "Do you think Kari likes seeing you like this."

"She understands just fine," said a shadow creature that looks like her father who came from behind a corner, "she is our daughter and we know what is best for her and that means coming with us."

"Yes our master would love to see her because she has some sort of power that would do just nicely to help bring back one of his fellow followers," she laughed, "And so you know we have new names now. I'm Dark Emporessmon and he is Dark Emperormon. You better remember that!"

"We are going to take our leave if you try to stop us this little kitty will get it," said Dark Emperormon as he pulled Gatomon from behind his back, "So if I was you and if you care for both of them, you will let us go without a fight."

"Grr…FINE…but I will come for her and you and your master will pay," I said as they walked out my now destroyed front door.

"TK is not going to like this…how are we going to tell him…" said Matt from behind me.

"I know, but who said I was going to tell him," I said, "He is your brother…"

"Hey you are not going to let me do this on my own. TK will become crazy after he gets the news and probably go look for her out of love. His mind set will be not focused on the danger that he will come across," said Matt as he looked over at me.

"Fine…but you are telling…I'll just hold him down, so he doesn't do anything stupid," I said as we made our way into the living room to check on the other digimon.

"Gabomon…are you in here," asked Matt as he walked around in worry.

"…Matt…over here…" said Gabomon from behind the turn over chair.

"Gabomon!" yelled Matt as he throws the chair off him, "Hold on! Tai can you heal him."

"Yeah," I said as my hands glow light gray, "This should help stop the pain."

"Thanks…" said Gabomon.

"Gabomon where are the others?" I asked as I finished healing him.

"They were thrown into the dining room. I don't know if they are okay," he said with worry.

"I'll go check," I said as I ran to the other room.

I ran though the giant hole in the wall to find Agumon, Gingermon, and Spookmon lying in a giant pile on top of the broken table.

"Guys!" I yelled as I ran over to them and started to heal them, "Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

I was having a hard time saving Gingermon because she was not breathing and losing a lot of blood. Spookmon was al east stable for now and Agumon was just knockout.

"Come on Gingermon! Don't give up yet!" yelled at her as she cautioned to fade away, "I have to work faster…but all this healing is taking at lot out of me…I need more energy…"

"Tai is she okay…" asked Spookmon who suddenly woke up to see me leaning over her trying to save her.

"It not good, but I'm trying my best," I said to him, "I just don't have enough energy right now to heal her fast enough."

"May I help…" he said to me as he floated on the other side of Gingermon.

"If you are strong enough to lean me some energy I could hopefully save her," I explained as he nodded.

"Then here…" he said as he closed his eyes and slowly energy started to flow out of him and into me.

"Thanks, now lets save her," I said as I started to work faster.

In moments Gingermon began to start breathing and the blood finally started to flow back into her instead of flowing out.

"It is working, you did Spookmon, you save her by giving me the right amount of energy," I said as he smiled in relief that she was okay, "Now help me get her and Agumon to the clinic room."

We entered the room to find Matt standing by Gabomon who was already in one of the beds.

"Are they okay?" asked Matt as he saw us carrying in the two hurt digimon.

"Well Agumon is fine, but we almost lost Gingermon, but Spookmon here made sure that didn't happen," I said as we put them both on one of the beds.

"Spookmon great job!" said Matt as he can over and patted him on the head.

"It was nothing…" he said shyly.

"Well Matt, I think we should go and tell TK about what happened," I said as he nodded, "Spookmon can you look after them while we are gone."

"Sure…I will…" he said with a nod.

"Thanks, lets get going," I said as we made our way to the closes digiport.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Real World

TK's POV

Patamon and I just got back from Tai's castle leaving my brother to help watch over them. I have no worry that Kari will be safe and will be out of danger if both Matt and Tai are there to watch over her.

"TK can you pick up your room," yelled my mom from her sturdy room.

"Yes mom," I yelled back to her.

I was about half way done with cleaning when a flash came from my computer and there stood Matt and Tai.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I put some clothes in the hamper, "Why aren't you protecting Kari?"

"Well…umm…to tell you the truth we were attack and Kari was taken by her not evil digimon parents to bring back to their master to use her power for evil," explained Matt as I began to lose it.

"WHAT?" I yelled as Tai came over to keep me from punching my brother.

"Now TK we had no choice but to let them go or they would of hurt her and Gatomon," said Tai as I glared at the both of them.

"You could have done something…" I said as tears started to flow down my face.

"We had no way of saving them without them being hurt," he said with a frown, "We need to get the others ready for a full on attack tomorrow."

"It is a good thing it is Sunday," said Matt, "We don't have to worry about anyone missing school."

"That is all you care about!" I yelled, "Even if it was a school day I would go, who cares about school when Kari is in trouble!"

"TK we know you would not take it easy, so that is why Matt and I are going to come up with a plan of attack," said Tai, "So don't worry, we will get her back."

"Fine…" I said, "I will bring everyone over tomorrow morning to get ready."

"Thanks Teeks!" said my brother as they disappeared into the computer.

'Don't worry Kari…I will save you…' I thought as I laid down on my bed next to a sleeping Patamon, also forgetting that I had to finish cleaning my room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: It was a little short, but I couldn't go on because then it would of became a lot of filler stuff.

Tai: I hope you enjoyed the story.

Matt: Please don't hate the story because of the first couple of chapters.

Taichi14: Yeah they still need to be fix, it would be nice if you read the whole story not just a couple of chapters and give up on it.

Tai: Bye! Please review!


	20. Chapter 19

Taichi14: Hi, I know it been awhile, but school was starting a new term and I had a week break. I was nowhere near a computer. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I believe the last chapter was one of my best so far.

Tai: Yeah you really made those parents super evil and the way TK reacted was spot on.

Taichi14: You are just saying that because that is what I want to hear.

Tai: Yep...you caught me...

Taichi14: Oh, shut up..

Tai: Fine...but to everyone enjoy the next chapter!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 19

Return of an Old Foe

Dark Castle

Next Morning

Kari's POV

I woke up to find myself sundered by darkness and my hands and feet tied up with rope.

"Where am I...?" I said to myself as I tried to get free, "Gatomon...are you here...?"

"Save your breath Digidestine of Light," laughed someone from the dark.

"Who is there?" I asked with fear.

"Oh, didn't Taichi talk about me," he said, "I feel hurt..."

"What do you want from me?" I asked as I tried to move away from him, "Who are you?"

"I am Dark Dargonmon and I'm going to use your power to bring back one of my fallen follower. You may know him by different names. His real form is much more powerful than what you faced in the past," He explained to me as he grinned at me showing mw his sharp teeth.

"You can't mean Myostimon..." I said as tears fall from my eyes, "He...he...should...be..gone...please...not again..."

"Sorry to say, but he will raise again," he laughed as he picked me up by my throat, "Now shall we begin..."

"Nooo...!" I yelled as I thrashed around in his grasp.

"Your little attempts to get away won't work, you are not going anywhere," he said as he tighten his grip, "Now you might not remember who bought you to me, but they are dying to see you."

"Who...?" I asked as he dropped to the ground.

"Who else, your parents..." he said with a grin.

"Why did you bring them back...?" I cried.

" I bought them back, so they can be with you again after they failed to kill you, but in a way I glad you did not die, then my plans would be ruined," he explained as he moved around me in a circle. "Come in my pets she is dying to see you!"

"Hello my sweet daughter, I hope you are happy to see your mother and father," she said with an evil grin as she walked closer to me.

"Stay away, you killed yourselves. This shouldn't be happening!" I yelled as I tried to get up to move away, but was stopped when a hand push me back down.

"Sorry sweetie you can't go anywhere yet," said Dark Emperormon, "Master needs your help, plus you are bait for that good for nothing brother of yours."

"I will not help you, I don't care what you do to me!" I yelled at them.

"Oh, so what about this little pet of yours, Gatomon was it," said Dark Dragonmon as he pulled Gatomon into view.

"GATOMON!" I yelled with tears, "You let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, but she does, she here to make sure you will help us," He said as he tossed her into a cage.

"Fine...but I know Tai will stop you and save us, just you wait and see," I said with a glare.

"I can't wait to see him try," he said as he grabbed me again, "Now shall we start..."

'Please hurry Tai...' I thought as I was took away further into the darkness of the castle.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back at the Castle with Tai and the Others

Tai's POV

"Now that everyone is here-" I started, but was cut off.

"Enough with all these stupid meetings, we need to save Kari NOW!" yelled TK as he sat next to Davis.

"I know you want to save Kari just as much as I do, but we can't just run in there blind without a plan of action first," I said to him.

"That never stopped us before," he said.

"Back then was different TK and you know that," I said with a glare, "Today the ermines are more powerful and more dangerous than ever, if we go in there without some idea what to do, we will all died as soon as we make one mistake."

"Fine...but hurry up..." he said as he crossed his arms.

"Tai, so what is the plan?" asked Izzy from his computer.

"Umm...Matt and I thought it would be good if one team attack the front and the other the back and then have a main team to deal with Dark Dragonmon go in from one of the sides," I explained to them.

"Sounds good, so who is on what attack team," he asked.

"Front team will be Davis, Ken, Yohlie, and Mimi, then the back team will be Joe, Cody, Sora, and Izzy, and last the main team will be me, Matt, and TK cause I know TK would bite my head off if he didn't get to save Kari," I said as I looked around the room for objections, "Okay, no objections, then lets head out then."

"Finally..." said TK as he got up and made his way to the door.

"WAIT TK, I need to talk to you first," I yelled at him as I pulled him off into a nearby room, "I know you guys are in love, but if you go in there with nothing but revenge on the brain, you will get yourself killed," I explained to him.

"Don't tell me that you wouldn't do the same for my brother, I know how you guys look at each other, when are you going to tell the others and ME," he yelled at me, "You guys should of a least told me his my own brother!"

"TK we were going to tell you guys, but we didn't know how," I said to him.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked me.

"Only Kari and Sora..." I said to him.

"So you told Kari...and Sora...but not ME!" he yelled at me.

"TK..." I said as I looked down at him, "I am sorry that you were not one of the first people know about that...okay...but now I need to know that you got your head on right for battle to save Kari."

"...I am fine now...thanks I just needed to get some stuff off my chest..." he said to me.

"That's okay, now lets go save Kari," I said as we caught up to the others, who already made their way outside.

"About time you guys," said Matt with a grin, "We need to hurry!"

"Sorry just needed to get Tk's head on straight for the battle and to clear some other stuff up," I said as I walked up next to him.

"Like what other stuff..." he asked.

"Umm...us..." I said to him.

"Oh...okay...how he take it," he asked as we all made are way down the path towards the big evil looking clouds to the north.

"Fine, just mad we didn't tell him sooner," I said as I looked up ahead, "You know evil digimon really need to stop making so clear where they live."

"Right...they need to get out of those dark colors," said Mimi with a smile as she walked holding Izzy's hand, "There are so many other colors to chose from."

"Mimi they are dark evil digimon," said Yohlie, "They are only into dark colors like black, not pink."

"What bought that on?" asked Matt.

"Just trying to make conversation while we walk," I said, " It is going to take awhile to get there, that's all."

"Same old Tai..." said Sora with a smile.

"Tai will I be able to help..." asked Matt.

"After all that training last night after we got back from TK's place to get you better, you better be ready to jump in to help me, if you don't want to be almost killed again..." I said with a whisper to him.

"Okay! I will try my best," he said with a hug around the shoulders.

"Thanks," I said, "Now come on guys lets pick up the pace!"

"RIGHT!" they all said as we all began to dash down the path.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back at the Dark Castle

"Master it seems those brats are on their way already," said a Bakomon.

"It was to be expected, make sure to keep them out of the castle until after Myostimon has been bought back," he explained as he returned to the room where Kari was strapped to a table where her light was being drained from her body from a rod from above, " The process is almost complete..."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: I am sorry that it took forever...school has made it hard to work on my stories.

Tai: Hey a least you got a chapter up!

Taichi14: But I have no idea when the next chapter will be up.

Tai: Just tried your best this term is almost up and next term your classes will be easy and that means more time to write.

Taichi14: Why are u being so smart right now...are you in leader mode or something...

Tai: Maybe...

Taichi14:..well...ok, that's for reading and please comment and review. Thanks!


	21. Chapter 20

Taichi14: Hello everyone…I know it has been forever since the last chapter, I had a little writer's block, but doesn't everyone…

Tai: Well at least we finally get to start the main battle chapter.

Taichi14: Yeah….I left poor Kari getting her light suck out and TK finding out about Tai and Matt's relationship.

Matt: Can you guys just shut up and start the story….you guys always like to keep the readers waiting…

Tai: Sorry Yama….

Taichi14: You know that isn't ganna make it start faster.

Matt: Whatever…

Tai: As Yama wants….please enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 20

The Raise of an Old Foe Part 2

Somewhere in a Dark Forest

Matt's POV

Tai and I were leading the group to what we all thought was the castle belonging to Dark Dragonmon, but I believe Tai's sixth sense is on and every dark castle in the distance is always the lair of the dark digimon in the past, why would it stop now.

But that wasn't all that was on my mind as we made our way there. Last night Tai took me to the training area for some sort of practice. I didn't know what I was in for before it was too late…

Last Night after Leaving TK's House

"Matt I think this next battle is going to be a lot harder then are most recent battles in the Digiworld," he said to me as we made our way to the training ground out back, "I am going to need some back up."

"From who…?" I asked stupidly.

He stopped and turned to me. "Matt do you see anyone else with me other than you…sometimes I question if your hair is really is blonde, but that just proved it."

"Hey…I know I have my moments," I said to him, "It doesn't help that it is late at night and I am really tried and would like to go to bed soon."

"Well sorry to burst that bubble, but you can get some rest later," he said as he started off again.

"You better have a good reason why I am your backup," I said to him as I caught up.

"Have you forgotten that in the past you were a Digi-God like me," he said as we walked.

"No…of course not," I said to him in confusion.

"Well sometime time when we were getting it on. I transferred some power to help unlock your inner power that lays dormant inside of you," he explained as he pointed to my chest.

"You WHAT?" I screamed, but my month was soon covered by his hand.

"Shhh…be quiet," he shushed me, "We don't need to wake up everyone."

"Sorry…" I said as he pulled his hand off.

"Now lets go in," he said as he pushed opened the door to the training room, "You ready…"

"No…" I said as a sweat drop rolled down my head.

"Don't worry I will go easy on ya," he said with a pat on the back, "But first thing first you need to remember how to evolve to your from…it should come from memory, but you never know."

"I will try my best…" I said nervously as we stepped into the sparring ring, "He goes nothing…"

Back to Present Time

"Hey Yama!" Yelled Tai as he waved his hand in my face, bringing me out of my train of thoughts of yesterday, "You okay, you were spacing out on me."

"Huh…oh sorry Tai, I was thinking about last night," I explained to him.

"You will do fine…you kick my ass a couple of times," he said with a grin, "That is an enough proof to me."

"You think so..." I asked.

"No…I know so…" he said with a thumbs up.

"If you say so…" I said as I turned over to see TK spacing out as well, "Maybe I need to go over and talk to TK….he seems out of it like I was, but he probably has something more serious on his mind."

"That might be a good idea," Tai said as he looked over at TK too, "I thought that talk we had earlier was enough, guess not."

"It's time for a brother to brother talk," I said as I made my way over to him, "Hey Teeks!"

"Huh…oh Matt, what's up?" he said as he forced a smile at me.

"I know that you have something on your mind," I said to him, "Don't try to hide it."

"I know I talked to Tai, but I just have this feeling that Kari is hurt," he explained it me, "There is a pain in my chest and it won't go away."

"Well back when I lived here light and hope had a connection like no other. They had the ability to pin point the other's location and also knew when the other is in pain, maybe you guys are like the Digi-Gods before you who also held your crest and some of their powers rubbed off on you. It is possible," I explained to him in detail.

"That makes since, but if that is true then Kari is in great danger," he said with worry, "The pain gets worst every minute that passes."

"I think we need to pick up the pace then…TAI!" I yelled to him.

"Yes," he said as he looked back.

"Kari is in more danger than we thought…don't ask why we know, but we just need to get there a hell of a lot faster than this," I yelled at him.

"Well I don't know how we would go any faster without given is position away to the enemy," he said to me.

"Tai we all know that this guy must likely knows we are on our way there," I said to him.

"Good point…maybe some old fashion run in without any idea will work like always," he said as his hands started to glow, "Hope you all like heights."

A giant sphere surrounded the group and we all we lifted into the air and we zoomed off towards the castle.

"This technique is similar to Piximons," he said to us, "It is because I sort of taught him that."

"Show off," I said to him with a laugh, "But it beats walking there."

"I agree…my poor feet couldn't take it anymore," said Mimi as she rubbed her feet.

"Same old Mimi…" laughed Izzy next to her as he pulled out his laptop, "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Aww….how sweet of you…" said Mimi as she cuddle up closer to him, making Izzy's face a nice shade of red.

"Enough you two…we are almost there," said Tai as he pointed ahead, "There it is…Dark Dragonmon's Castle."

Deep Inside the Castle

Kari was lying passed out on the table, while a creature appeared from the shadows .

"Ah…it feels great to be at full power again," grinned a familiar face, "Thanks to this child of light, I am once again Shadow Myostimon! MAHAHA!"

"Shut up you fool and put her back in the dungeon, her little friends are almost here," said Dark Dragonmon, "I would like it if you would welcome them and don't forget her little pest."

"Yes master…right away," said Shadow Myostimon as he carried Kari and Gatomon away.

"Those stupid brats won't see this coming…haha…" he laughed as he walked into the darkness out of sight.

To be continued….

Taichi14: I hoped you enjoyed that chapter…I did.

Tai: I say BIG IMPROVEMENT!

Taichi14: Why thank you Tai….Matt anything you want to add…

Matt: It was good…

Taichi14: Is that all you ganna say….

Matt: What…want an award or something?

Taichi14: Just be quiet…well thanks for reading, please stand tuned for my next chapter! =)


	22. Chapter 21

Taichi14: Hello everyone...and yes I am updating again less than a week….

Tai: This is unbelievable…are you sure you are the same person….if you are not let me know….?

Taichi14: Shut up…of course it is me….who else would know what to write.

Tai: Yama….he knows everything.

Matt: I don't know everything….I just know what I knew to know.

Tai: That is more then I know….

Matt: You are hopeless….just get on with the story already before I decide to leave…because of this idiot over here.

Taichi14: Of course….well please enjoy the next chapter and afterwards please review….I don't get many reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW!

/

Chapter 21

The Battle of Shadows

Tai's POV

We just landed outside of Dark Dragonmon's castle, which of course I was expecting some sort of welcoming party….but where was it…we got here in style, but no hello or what do you think you are doing here kind of thing. No we got there and the place was quiet, I mean real quiet like you can hear a pin drop from a mile away. That is pretty quiet….so we thought….

"Well hello there my old enemies…so nice of you to drop in," said someone from the shadows, "My master told me to welcome you…haha…but I just ganna save him sometime and deal with you pests personality."

'Spoke to soon…' I thought as I glared into the shadows were the voice was coming from. "SHOW YOURSELF…or are you too scared…" I said with a smirk.

"Oh so wonderful to see you again Taichi…or are you still that powerless human from before…" he said as a claw appeared and pointed at me, "I hope you are yourself because I would like a little fun before I kill you all…haha…"

"Thought so….welcome back Shadow Myostimon," I said as I kept my smirk, "It seems you are back to your old self again and not those weak ones…I didn't even need to lift a finger to kill them."

"I am so happy you remember my true self," he said as he walked out of the shadows, "Not many people get to live and tell the tale."

"Yeah…of course I was ganna make sure you die all those years ago…you killed Yama and I am not letting that happen again!" I yelled as I charge forward as my sword appeared in my hand ready to strike.

"Again…?" said Shadow Myostimon as he moved out of view, "I don't think he would be back so soon…don't it take like a 100 years to come back or did you do something to save him."

"Why should I tell you…you are like the last person I would think of to tell that Yama lives," I said as I got angry as every time I tried to hit him he disappeared from view, "Now stay still, so I can kill you!"

After a while I noticed that he wasn't any where around. "Where you go…?" I asked as I scanned my surroundings.

"Over here…haha…" he laughed as he held Matt by the neck, "I am guessing this blonde from before is your precious lover. Watch as I kill him again and this time right before your very eyes…"

Just as Shadow Myostimon was about to strike Matt began to glow a bright blue color. "Not this time Shadow Myostimon!" yelled Matt as he disappeared and reappeared next to me, "I learned a couple tricks since then and I am fully recovered and more powerful then I was before when you killed me."

"What?" screamed Shadow Myostimon as his face, if you could see it over the dark shadows, was turning red with angry, "YOU LITTLE BRATS ARE TO PAY!"

"Try and make us…" I smirked as both me and Yama prepared to digivolve, "Ready Yama?"

"As ready as I going to be…" he said as he took my hand.

"Well this looks familiar…" I laughed.

"Yeah didn't this happen the last time we both fought him four years again," he laughed with me.

"Yeah were we destroyed his sorry ass," I said with a grin, "Lets hope it is just the same."

"Taichi digivolve too…"

"Yamato digivolve too….."

"Flamemon!"

"Punkmon!"

(If you don't remember what they look like, see earlier chapters.)

"Grr…you stupid Digi-Gods….your kind should of never existed in the first place," he said as he prepared to attack as head on, "Now prepared to die, what you should of done with the rest of them!"

"I don't think that is going to happen…Yama will you care to do the honors or shall I…" I said as we grinned at each other.

"How about we do this together…" he said as I nodded in agreement.

"Sounds fair to me," I said as we both charge towards Shadow Myostimon with goofy grins across on our faces.

"You can't stop me," Shadow Myostimon said as he charged at us with his claws extended, "NOW DIE!"

We both nodded at each other before we sent our attacks at him.

"BURNING ARA!"

"ICE NEEDLES!"

"Don't think I won't use my….SHADOW CLAW!" he said as all of the attacks collided, but too bad for him ours beat his.

"NOO!" he started as the attacks hit him directly in the chest, "MASTER I HAVE FAILED YOU AGAIN…please forgive me…"

"Haha…he deserves that…he was trying to take our spotlight," said Dark Empressmon as she flew into view, "We are master's new number ones…he was old news anyway."

"You said it dear…" he laughed as he flew into sight from the other direction, "Now shall we do as master command and destroy this Digidestine."

"Of course….I was hoping for a little fun before we take over the world with our master," she laughed as she glared down at us, "I hope you are not tried yet because the games have just begun."

"You ready Yama….everyone…" I asked as I looked back at everyone.

"Yeah lets beat these two stupid digimon and go save Kari!" yelled Matt as he glared up at the two dark digimon, who were grinning down at us.

"Are you brats done talking….I am getting bored here…." She said as she pretending to yawn.

"Yeah…and we are ready to destroy you….and this time you will not be coming back to life," I explained as I rushed forward with my sword at the ready, "Prepared to DIE!"

"What bold talk for someone who will die by my HAND!" she yelled as she charged towards me at full speed, "NOW DIE YOU MONSTER!"

"Wrong choice to fight me head on….FIRE SWORD TORNADO!" I yelled as I unleashed my most powerful attack in my current form.

"WHAT?" she said as she tried to move out of the way, but was too in shock to do it, "….this can't be…I must move…or I will die….move…MOVE….DAWNIT MOVE!"

Even though she tried to get her body to move, her attempts failed and all you hear was her terrifying screams as she was destroyed.

"NOOOOOO! MASTER!" she yelled as she tried to reach for some unknown source.

"NO...my love…..you can't die…..please no…." said Dark Emperormon as he flew to where her digital data was flying away.

He fell to his knees as he began to cry. "….no….I couldn't save her….I did all that she asked of me….and I still couldn't protect her…." He cried as he looked at the ground, "YOU!" he yelled as he pointed at me, "This is ALL your FAULT!" he continued as he stood up, "You drove her crazy…and this all started when we took you home that night….if only we didn't…we would of live happy lives….we could have adopted a kid…not WISH for IT….but no….we were just sooo stupid…..and now our whole lives were lived in fear because some sort of creature was living with us….and we had no way of getting rid of you for 17 years because of a wish…but now my only wish is to go back a live a happy life with my wife and not this screw up one….full of monsters or some other world….kill me…please…KILL ME! "

I stood there as he cried and told me how I screwed up their lives. I didn't what to say or do, but I did know I could end his suffering.

"I will…kill you as you wish….and by doing so, you will be reunited with your wife in a happier place this one….please forgive for all the pain I course you…" I said as I raised my sword to his heart, "Rest in peace….and may you find your way to her…" as I ploughed my sword into his chest as he let out a painful scream as he was deleted.

"Tai…" said Yama from behind me, "Are you okay?"

"I will be fine….but I will need some time to think as we make our way into the castle…I didn't know I was caused this much pain on this family…even after I left, they still lived in fear of me returning to kill them," I said as I dedigivolved to my normal from, "Lets go…"

To be continued…

/

Taichi14: Wow….that was really sad. When I first started writing this chapter I didn't know it would end like this. Please review!


	23. Chapter 22

Taichi14: Hello everyone! I am back with another update…the last chapter was done a while back, but forgot to upload it.

Matt: How can you forget something of that importance…

Taichi14: Shut up Matt…you know as well as I do it was the start of a new term and I was too busy to upload it until now.

Tai: Yeah….Christmas is coming….yummy honey ham….I can't wait…

Taichi14: I will make sure to make enough to feed you and everyone else….I have a lot of cooking ahead of me -_-*

Matt: When did you start putting smiles on when you write?

Taichi14: Just now…why?

Matt: Because it is stupid.

Taichi14: You are just too cool for happy faces.

Tai: Guys…umm...we should start the story now…everyone is waiting.

Matt: Fine…whatever…

Taichi14: Yes…please enjoy the next chapter! =)

Chapter 22

Final Battle

Tai's POV

I had just destroyed the person who has been my pretend dad for 17 years of my life and my crazy mom, who Dark Dragonmon brought back to life after they killed themselves. I knew that they feared me, but not that much. They were going above and beyond just to get the fear of me out of their lives by killing themselves and then later tried to kill me. The last words of my step-father really hit me hard, but I know now that they are in a more peaceful place, away from all this craziness that I pulled them into. I hope they find a better life in the next, then what I caused them here.

The others and I have finally made it to the castle gates of the one creature who took almost everything from me. At least I have Yama with me now, but over the years it was just me against the world. He seems to be worried about me, but I knew that would happen. We are talking about Yama here, he might be cool on the outside, but in the inside he is a big softy.

"Tai…" asked Izzy as he pulled me out of deep thought, "How are we suppose to get in this giant gate."

"Hmm…" I said as I looked around to see if there was a hole or window we could fly up to, so we could open the gate for the rest, "I don't know, but blasting the door down isn't going to work for sure, it is made out of the strongest digi-metal in the digi-world."

"Digi-Digidestine…..welcome to my castle…" said a menacing voice from above.

"That sounds bad…" said Davis as he and everyone else looked up to the sky were dark storm clouds began to spiral, "Now it looks like it going to get a lot worse…"

"Shut up Davis!" yelled Yohlie as she hit him upside the head, "You are making it worse!"

"AH…that hurt…" he said as he rubbed the side of his head, "…whatever Yohlie…"

"Can you two not fight right now and focus," said Ken with a gently smile, "It isn't really the time for it."

"Sorry," they both said as they turned the other way from one other.

"Thank you," he said.

"Guys!" I said to everyone, "Get ready for the fight of your life!"

Everyone nodded as I turned to look back up to see the figure of Dark Dragonmon appearing.

He was a giant black dragon cover with gray body armor on his shoulders and chest. His chest was a dark red with old scares. His eyes were a blood red with even darker black horns that were on his head and along his chin. Smoke every so often shoot out his nasals and his sharp like teeth can be seen as he smirk down at us. His claws on his hands and feet were dino like and sharp, something to not get in the way of. His tail had small spikes that ran along the top and with more dark gray armor. His two wrigs on his where bat like with little horns on the tips.

This will start the final battle and will be the start of a new world, either ruled by evil or I will take my rightful place as King again. I will bring back all my friends and all the digimon that lost their lives 17 years ago.

"Hey Dark Dragonmon, you ready to die!" I yelled up to him with a grin.

"No foulest Taichi, are you ready to be destroyed," he said as his eyes glowed redder, "Because this time I have become stronger thanks to you by killing my minions, I have used their data to become a force that you better not be racking with…haha…"

"What?" I said as I glared up at him.

"Yes…and you thought they wouldn't have any more problems in their lives after you destroyed them, after he asked to be killed by you to end his suffering...you didn't think I would not take this time to think ahead...I was using them from the very beginning...use by the very monster they should of been afraid of...I laughed at the thought they were afraid of YOU...haha...when I am much more powerful then you will ever be," he said as I clenched my fists.

"...you..." I said as my eyes grew a darker orange and I stared up at him.

"What...did you say something...oh wait, I bet you are mad at me...GOOD...be mad, that is what I want," he said with a laugh, "Show me this creature that those people were scare of..."

"You..." I said as orange light spread across my body, "I am going to KILL YOU!"

"You...kill me..." he said as he burst out laughing, "Don't make me burst a lung...haha.."

"Grr..." I said as my whole body was covered with bright orange light, "Time to show you what I am made of...years ago...I never showed you my real full power."

"What?" he said as he looked with a little fear, "That can't not be..."

"By the time I got to fight you...all your minions that got in my way made me use a lot of my energy...and then it was your turn to die and I couldn't get to my high level of power because it was too much...now prepared to see my true form!" I yelled as the orange light got brighter and turn white.

"Taichi warp digivolve too..." My body was cover in white armor with gold outlines. Each shoulder armor had the crest of Courage engraved into it. My face looked similar to what Flamemon looked like with his elf like ears and orange eyes. My goggles were now gold with jewels to represent the crests around it. In my right hand I held a gold staff with a big floating orb with little orbs rotating around it. The big orb had the crest of courage and the little ones had the other crests floating in them. I had my tail but now it had a gold tip at the end with the rest still being orange. I had my claw like feet and hands with gold bands on them. To top it off I had now six wrings on my back with hints of orange in them.

"Miraclemon!" I said with force as the light died down to leave everyone staring in awe. "Are you ready to die DarkDragonmon!"

"..." was all he said as he stared with angry.

"What...you scared?" I said with my same old cocky self.

I could see steam coming off him as he glared down at me. His claws were clenched so much, he was drawing blood.

"...Tai..." said Yama from below me, "I think we should get ready...he might be building up energy."

"Good point...everyone prepare for the final battle," I said as everyone's digimon digivolved to their highest forms.

"Ready!" said everyone with a nod.

"Then lets get this over and with...for Kari..." I said as everyone realized that Kari was still inside the castle.

"...Kari..." said TK as he wanted to so badly to go to her, "...I will be there soon..."

"Don't worry...little bro...we will save her," said Yama with a thumbs up.

"Thanks Matt..." he said with a small smile.

"No prob..." he said as he was now Punkmon, "Now lets just finish this!"

Up above, Dark Dragonmon was now had a dark red face with lots of steam coming off it.

"We should help him cool off a bit..." said WereGururmon as he stood by Yama.

"Wait...we should see if he does something first...we don't want to be too crazy," I said down to him.

He nodded as he Yama nodded as well.

"It is not always good to make the first move...because you don't know what you are in for before it is too late," I said to everyone, "...and Dark Dragonmon isn't someone to take lightly."

"...Taichi..." said a dark growl from above as his claws were now unclenched and now ready to attack, "I will KILL YOU!"

Dark Dragonmon as I expected began to charge forwards towards us with the only thought if killing in mind.

"Tai...be careful..." said Mimi as Izzy stood y her with his laptop ready if any battle plans needed to be made or to collect data, "We all wouldn't know what to do without you if you were gone."

"Don't worry...I will e fine with you guys backing me up!" I said as Dark Dragonmon got closer and closer with his claws ready to kill, "...plus I can't have Kari loosing anymore family this week."

I took my staff and held it above my head and began to gather energy from around me.

"When I attack...everyone uses your attacks...and we will destroy him in one hit and end his rain of evil," I said as everyone was now in battle mode.

"Dragon..." said Dark Dragonmon as he was preparing his attack.

"Miracle..." I said at the sometime as he charge closer to me.

"...Darkness!"

"...BOMB!"

Both attacks hit head on, clashing back and forward.

"Everyone now!" I yelled as their attacks started to add to my attack, pushing back Dark Dragonmon.

"No!" he said as he pushed back even more powerful, "I will not be destroyed again!"

"Sorry to say this...but BYE BYE!" said Yama as he unleashed his attack, "ICE NEEDLES!"

His attack pushed thought Dark Dragonmon force and our attack hit head on.

"...NO...this can't be happening again..." he said as he was slowly being deleting by us, "I will be back again...to finish this and maybe by then all these extra creatures will be dead, so I can destroy you without any delays next time..."

"Sorry to say...but there will not be a next time...Miracle DATA!" I said as his data was sucked into my staff.

"WHAT?" he said as he tried to get away, "I will not be deleted for good!"

"Too bad..." I said as the last of his data was deleted, "...thank goodness this battle is over..."

I landed next to Yama and turned back to normal.

"So...how I do?" I said with a goofy smile.

"Hmm...I don't know...you didn't die or evil hasn't taking over...so good I guess.." he said with a laugh and a very passionate kiss.

"Umm...sorry to ruing this moment but we should go get Kari..." said TK as he pointed towards the castle.

"Yeah...I don't know how long the castle will be standing much longer," said Izzy as he typed away.

"OH...oops...yeah I will go get her," I said as I let go of Yama, "You guys stay here...so you won't get hurt."

"Tai..." said TK.

"Don't worry...she will back in your arms as soon as I come back," I said as I ran into the castle.

/

Inside the Castle

Kari's POV

I woke up in another cell with Gatomon next to me beat up. I tried to reach for her, but the chains around my waist were too short.

"Gatomon..." I tried to say, but my throat hurt too much.

'What did he do to me, when I was passed out?' I thought as I pulled on the chains.

"..help..." I said with pain as I bang on the cell wall, "...anyone..."

Out of nowhere, the castle moved with rumble falling from the ceiling.

'Is there a battle going on...?' I thought as I moved away from the falling rumble. 'Please Gatomon...wakeup...I need you...'

Another tremor was made as the cell across the way was now only rumble.

"Oh dear..." I said to myself as I stared in fear, "Please let someone be coming for me soon..."

"The castle is falling apart!" said a Bakamon as he flew by my sell with another one following behind him.

"Wait!" I yelled as loud as I could, "Don't leave me!"

"The stop and stared at me. "Like we will help you...it is better if you die, so you won't get in the way no more...got to go...bye!" he said as they both flew off laughing.

"...Tai...TK..." I said as I looked down at the floor, "Where are you guys?"

"Did someone ask for help?" said a goofy voice.

"TAI!" I said with joy as he kicked opened my cell door, "You came!"

"Well of course I came...why would I leave my only sister in a falling down castle?" he said as he broke my chains off.

"Thank you...but Gatomon..." I said as I looked over at her.

"She will be better with a lot of rest," he said as he picked her up, "Lets go quick, we don't have much time before this place goes under."

I nodded as he lead me out of the dungeon upstairs to the throne room where many evil digimon followers where running to the closest exit.

"Tai..." I said as he grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry, we will get out," he said as we ran down a nearby hallway towards an exit.

"There is an exit ahead..." he said as the castle started to rumble louder.

"We need to hurry," I said as I pick up the speed.

We exited the castle right as the it collapsed behind us. I could see TK with a relief smile as he run towards me with his arms wide open.

"KARI!" he yelled as he hugged me.

"TK.." I said with a little pain still as I hugged back.

"Don't hug her to much...she is in a lot of pain right now...we don't know what he did too her," said my brother.

"We should get her back to the clinic," said Joe as he came forward to check my waists where the chains were rubbing my shin, "You might need to wrap this, so it heals better."

"Thanks Joe..." I said with a nod.

"We need to get Gatomon back soon," said Tai as he held her in his arms, "She needs help right away."

/

Back at the Castle

Tai's POV

We just made it back. after I saved Kari and Gatomon form the castle, we were making sure Gatomon was going to be okay. She was lucky, she only needed rest and a little healing.

"Tai..." said Yama as he found me outside in the garden.

"Yama..." I said as he knew where I go after any big battle.

"It is good that you are still you...you always came to this garden for some quiet time...isn't this the garden that you Amelia made, with the help Lora as well," he asked me as he sat down on the bench.

"Yeah...Lora always loved flowers being that she was the Digi-God of Love...she even had a mini secret room hidden here...I have yet to find it," I said as I looked across the garden.

"Maybe someday she will show you it..." he said with a smile, "Didn't you say that they will come back sooner or later..."

"Yeah...but the others will most likely not meet them...by then they will be gray and old," I said sadly, "I would love for them to meet them, but lets not get our hopes up."

"Hey...you will have me..." he said as he hugged me around the shoulders, "We will be together forever."

"Yeah...but it sucks that humans only have 100 years to live and we live forever like digimon," I said with a frown.

"Don't even get thinking about that right now...they are here and now...so stop getting all sad and stuff," he said with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, "Now lets go back inside...you need to get some rest..."

"Okay...plus I need some stress relived," I said with a wink as I dragged him upstairs.

"...help..." he said as I closed the door.

/

With Kari and TK

Normal POV

Kari was resting in one of the clinic beds as TK sat next to her as he tried to stay awake. He hasn't slept much in the pass couple days. Kari could hear Tai run by with Matt in toe, they were most likely going upstairs to naughty things with each other.

Gatomon was still resting, but she was in and out, but overall fine. Patamon watched over her as she slept. Kari laughed at how their digimon were so a like to them.

"Tk...get some sleep...I bet you were so worried about me, you didn't go to sleep," she said as he nodded and took over a nearby bed.

"But I will be right over here...I don't think I can be far from you for a while," he said as she nodded in understanding.

"Kari...you also need rest," said Joe as he sat at a nearby doctor's desk.

"Yes Joe..." she said as her last thought past her head, 'I hope all this crazy stuff is over for a while...I need some quiet time.'

/

With Mimi and Izzy

"I am so happy that we live thought that," said Mimi as she hugged Izzy tightly.

"..Mimi...I can't...breathe..." he said as he gasped for air.

"Oh...sorry..." she said, "I am happy that we get some peace and quiet for now anyway."

"Mimi...I am just glad you are okay," he said as it made her blush.

"Aww...you are so sweet," she said as she gave him a kiss,"...but I will let you get back to your typing..."

"No...I am done for now...spending time with you is much better, "he said with a smile as Mimi smile as the cuddled on the conch.

"You are the greatest Izzy!" she said as she laid in his arms as Tai and Matt ran by with goofy grins on their faces.

/

Upstairs

About an half hour later...

Tai's POV

"Yama..." I said as I kissed him one more time as we laid naked in each other's arms.

I didn't care if the whole world knew what we did up here because I had the love of my life in my arms.

"Tai..." said Yama as he kissed my neck one more time before looking up at me with a smile.

"What...Yama..." I said.

"I hope this never ends..." he said with joy and happiness.

"Me neither...Yama...me neither..." I said as we started to drifted to sleep, "Good night Yama..."

"Good night Chi..." he said with one finally kiss.

The End

/

Taichi14: Well this story has finally came to an end.

Matt: What...? You finished it...

Taichi14: Yeah...I did.

Tai: Woohoo! Ya! It is done!

Taichi14: Thank you all for reading...I don't know if I will have a sequel or a prequel...please review what you want me to write. I need some motivation to keep going. I only have 25 reviews...that isn't many at all =(...please review!

Also here is Lora info:

Lora, Digi-God of Love

Nickname: Lor-Lor, or Lora bear

Hobbies: Taking care of the flowers

Abilities: wind or air arts

Weapons of Choice: Bow and arrows

Taichi14: Thank you again for reading...and please review! =)

Tai and Matt: BYE!


End file.
